


Узнай меня получше

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик знает только две вещи: смерть и насилие. И старые привычки трудно игнорировать, но Чарльз, чуть было не утонувший, спасая его, будит в Эрике что-то давно забытое. И Эрик наконец понимает, что это за чувство, когда смотрит, как Чарльз истекает кровью на песке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Узнай меня получше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get to know me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753975) by [Kosakoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni). 



> Сюжет проходит сквозь оба фильма «Первого класса» и идет дальше.
> 
> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Переводчик - [Тэмпл](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2898529)

Снаружи кажется, что он спокоен. Он выглядит мирным и расслабленным.

Но это как раз те качества, о которых Эрик знает лишь понаслышке: слишком много он испытал боли, слишком много пережил ненависти и насилия. Однако именно ненависть и насилие привели его сейчас сюда.

_Да что ты знаешь обо мне?_

_Эрик столь многое ожидал увидеть в эту секунду. Отвращение, например, как доказательство того, что мужчина его боялся, боялся образов, увиденных в голове Эрика. Но отвращения не было. Тот просто смотрел на него: прямо, открыто, не прячась. И именно этот взгляд убедил Эрика, а не последовавшие за ним слова…_

Поначалу Эрик очень мало видел того мужчину и почти не разговаривал с ним, но теперь-то он знает, что впервые столкнулся с таким необыкновенным человеком. И речь не о впечатляющей способности, а о характере. Потому что тепло и уверенность, исходящие от голоса Чарльза в его голове, заставляют Эрика испытывать те же чувства, что и в детстве, когда мать разговаривала с ним.

И это — первое предупреждение. Нельзя подпускать к себе Чарльза: что ему в этой миссии точно не нужно, так это эмоции.

***  
Эрик резко открывает глаза. Что-то разбудило его, какой-то шум.

В первое мгновение он не может определить, что произошло; только довольно громкий звук мог бы пробиться сквозь глубокий сон. Лишь спустя несколько секунд Эрик понимает, что слышит музыку. Но музыка доносится не из соседней комнаты: она звучит прямо у него в голове.

Эрик раздраженно сопит (терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной), закрывает глаза и пытается сконцентрироваться:

_Прекращай и проваливай из моей головы!_

Он не очень разбирается в телепатах (этот — первый из их породы, кого он действительно хотел бы узнать получше), но догадывается, что Чарльз должен был сейчас его услышать, раз он уже и так сфокусировался на разуме Эрика. Однако звуки не умолкают, даже становятся немного громче.

Эрик рывком поднимается с кровати, открывает дверь и идет к комнате, которую занимает Чарльз: сам же сказал, что Эрик может заходить, если ему что-нибудь понадобится. Он без стука распахивает дверь, только чтобы застыть на месте; ледяное бешенство мгновенно угасает.

Его рациональный рассудок уже успел решить, что Чарльз только того от него и ждал. Что все это было своего рода проверкой. Возможно, он не так уж мил и невинен, как могло показаться из-за синих глаз. Но теперь…

Теперь Эрик стоит на пороге почти пустой комнаты. Мебель, конечно, есть, но ее немного: стеллаж, набитый книгами и папками, покрытый разрозненными листами большой письменный стол, а напротив — широкая кровать с абсолютно неподвижно лежащим на ней Чарльзом.

Эрик медленно и осторожно пересекает комнату, едва освещенную ночной лампой. Дверь бесшумно закрывается за ним, но даже это заставляет Эрика замереть на несколько секунд и только потом двинуться дальше к кровати.

Он чувствует провода в кабеле, который соединяет плеер с наушниками на голове Чарльза. Ему бы ничего не стоило убить сейчас этого человека. Легче легкого. Чарльз даже не успел бы понять, что произошло. Осознание этого факта затаилось в голове Эрика, но он не рискует _обдумывать_ его — не из опасения, что Чарльз мог бы его услышать, а потому, что ему самому не нравится эта мысль. Раньше он не сталкивался с такими трудностями, даже когда действительно предстояло кого-нибудь убить.

В результате Эрик безмолвно и неподвижно стоит у кровати Чарльза и скользит взглядом по его телу. В последние годы Эрика не прельщала мысль сблизиться — в любом смысле — с кем-нибудь из людей обоих полов, и от этого он чувствует себя, словно мертвец. Но Эрик все равно ощущает некоторую потребность, и он не то чтобы перестал видеть женскую красоту, но предпочитает все же мужчин — из-за их стойкости.

Эрик рассматривает длинные ноги, затянутые в черные тренировочные штаны, и задается вопросом, что сказал бы телепат, если бы узнал, что думает о нем Эрик. В целом, его бы совсем не расстроил такой расклад. Чарльз слишком привлекателен, умен, красив, чтобы Эрик был против.

Взгляд поднимается выше, достигает узких бедер, пояса и мерно поднимающейся и опускающейся груди. На Чарльзе все еще та светло-серая рубашка, которую он надел на ужин. Но теперь ее закатанные рукава обнажают жилистые предплечья; левая рука лежит поперек лица Чарльза, закрывая глаза.

Растрепанные темные волосы кажутся влажными. Должно быть, Чарльз действительно спит, и Эрик подавляет желание в этом убедиться, он хочет отвернуться, но в последний момент замечает что-то, пробуждающее в нем странное чувство.

Недоверие.

Удивленно приоткрыв рот, Эрик склоняется над Чарльзом и внимательно рассматривает бледную чистую кожу левой руки, не тронутую загаром. Почти чистую, потому что… когда взгляд достигает запястья, Эрик видит _его_. Шрам.

Когда он осознает это, уже слишком поздно делать вид, что Эрик ничего не заметил. Словно зачарованный, он проводит указательным пальцем по белесой полоске. Под кожей бьется частый пульс, и в следующую секунду Эрика хватают за запястье, и он смотрит в испуганные темно-синие глаза.

Крепкая хватка (Эрик и не думал, что телепат так силен и в физическом плане тоже) сразу же ослабевает, как только Чарльз узнает его и снимает наушники.

— Извини, я…

Эрик морщит лоб. Почему Чарльз извиняется? Не он же ворвался сейчас в чужую спальню. Ощущая себя еще более неуверенным после только что увиденного, Эрик наблюдает, как Чарльз расчесывает темные волосы дрожащими пальцами.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно, Эрик?

Его губы растягиваются в усталой улыбке. Он выглядит даже не столько утомленным, сколько… обеспокоенным. Такое беспокойство должно бы шокировать Эрика, ведь в последний раз это было…

Эрик не помнит, чтобы кто-нибудь, кроме его семьи, когда-либо проявлял заботу по отношению к нему.

До сих пор.

— Нет. Я здесь только потому, что меня разбудила твоя музыка.

Он не стал бы лгать. Честность превратилась для него в самое важное понятие, контекст здесь не важен.

— Что? Но я же…

Чарльз указывает на лежащий рядом с ним плеер, а потом до него, кажется, доходит. Он с нажимом проводит по лбу правой рукой. Эрик спрашивает себя, кажется ли ему, или Чарльзу и правда следует отоспаться. Он выглядит абсолютно вымотанным.

— Мне очень жаль. Рейвен как-то раз уже говорила, что я иногда проецирую. Это не… Это больше не повторится.

Снова эта усталая улыбка. _Что «не»?_

— Почему?

— Мм?

Тусклые синие глаза фокусируются на его лице, и Эрик опускается на край кровати и успевает заметить, как Чарльз обескураженно моргает. Удивлен, видимо, что Эрик до сих пор здесь. Неужели он производит на Чарльза такое же впечатление, что и на остальных? Если да, то он хотел бы изменить порядок вещей. Рядом с этим человеком он не хочет выглядеть монстром.

— Проецирование. Ты хотел сказать, почему это происходит, но прервался.

— Ты… заметил это, да?

Почти незаметная, но теплая улыбка появляется на привлекательном лице. Но там есть нечто такое, что наводит Эрика не невеселую мысль: наверняка мало кто когда-нибудь интересовался чувствами Чарльза или тем, что скрывается за его самоуверенным поведением. 

Он сверлит Чарльза взглядом в ожидании ответа.

— Это не всегда так просто. Блокировать чужие мысли. Хотя я в какой-то момент понял, как мне с ними обращаться, как игнорировать или фильтровать, я…

Чарльз морщит лоб, и Эрик наклоняет голову.

— Можно сказать, что я принимаю и передаю сигналы, как антенна. Вот только я до сих пор не знаю, как можно эту антенну отключать.

Его пальцы непроизвольно касаются левого виска, и Эрик может только пялиться на шрам, перетягивающий запястье. Не успев понять, что происходит, Эрик берет руку Чарльза в свою и нежно касается шрама большим пальцем. Рывок, с которым Чарльз пытается выдернуть запястье, лишь заставляет Эрика придвинуться ближе и сжать пальцы.

— Что произошло?

Пульс ускоряется под бледной кожей, в животе Эрика зарождается смесь боли, утомленности и грусти, и он понимает, что Чарльз снова проецирует.

— Мне кажется, мы недостаточно давно знакомы для таких разговоров.

— Однако _ты_ знаешь обо мне все, — быстро парирует Эрик.

Холод исчезает из синих глаз так же быстро, как появился. Чарльз отводит взгляд, смотрит в пространство.

— Скажем так… Когда ты, будучи ребенком, слышишь голоса, которые тебе не принадлежат… ты быстро теряешь способность рационально воспринимать события.

Между ними повисает молчание. Все, что слышно, — это их дыхание. С запозданием Эрик начинает понимать, что полные надежды слова, которые тогда сказал ему Чарльз в ледяной воде…

_«Ты не один, Эрик. Ты не один»._

…что они, возможно, имеют значение не только для него, но и для Чарльза тоже. Потому что, пусть Чарльз и не позволяет никому это увидеть, Эрик чувствует исходящее от него чувство страшного одиночества, которое не смогла облегчить даже его _сестра_. Должно быть, потому, что не видела, не знала, но для Эрика все ясно, как божий день…

Это наполняет Эрика неопределенным и в то же время скверным чувством оттого, что человек, который, казалось, владеет всем, на самом деле не имеет ничего, что наделено настоящим смыслом. И который, пусть и совершенно на ином уровне, испытал не меньше боли, чем сам Эрик.

***

Настала ночь, которая разожгла их чувства подобно тому, как от искры загорается сухая солома.

Чем больше времени они проводят вместе, тем отчетливее Эрик ощущает, как его тянет к Чарльзу. Даже сильнее, чем к металлу. А ведь, по сути, прошло не так много дней.

Присматривающая за Чарльзом Рейвен предупреждает Эрика, что он должен оставить ее брата в покое. Эрик чужой, опасный, от него веет чем-то, что пугает Рейвен. И она знает, что Чарльз не обратит на это никакого внимания: он всегда верит в то хорошее, что есть в людях. Но она не так легкомысленна. Рейвен подобна кошке, которая чует, когда кто-то поступает хорошо лишь для того, чтобы достичь своей цели.

Эрик отдает ей должное, но в то же время пытается убедить, что не желает Чарльзу зла. Она не верит и повторяет, чтобы Эрик держался от него подальше. У Рейвен хорошее чутье, но при этом нет ни малейшего понятия, насколько более желанным делают Чарльза ее слова.

Эрик не шпионит за Чарльзом, но они все равно то и дело натыкаются друг на друга: по дороге в какую-нибудь комнату, посреди ночи на площадке перед домом или в самом доме. Эрик задумывается, не следит ли за ним Чарльз, но эту мысль стоит отбросить, если судить по выражению крайнего удивления, возникающего в синих глазах при каждой встрече.

Как сейчас, например.

Середина ночи, и Чарльз должен спать в такое время, но вот он появляется на кухне, шлепая босыми ступнями; обычно уложенные волосы снова всклокочены.

— Опять голова болит?

Голос Эрика не должен звучать так обеспокоенно, но уже поздно, да и не имеет особого значения. Чарльз устало улыбается и медленно качает головой:

— Нет, просто...

Помедлив, он подходит к столу и садится рядом с Эриком. Тот понимает, что Чарльз медлит не потому, что не доверяет ему, а потому, что не доверяет _самому себе,_ и неважно, насколько самоуверенным он выглядит для остальных.

— Знаешь, как это бывает, когда в голове вертится какая-то мысль, но ты никак не можешь ее ухватить?

— Да.

Эрик знает даже слишком хорошо, как такое случается, но скорее в противоположном смысле: иногда ему приходится гнать от себя некоторые мысли, хоронить глубоко в себе, иначе они лишают его покоя.

— И пока я не пойму, в чем дело, ни за что не смогу уснуть.

«А надо бы», — думает Эрик, наблюдая, как Чарльз водит пальцами по прожилкам дубовой древесины, все ближе подбираясь к правой руке Эрика.

Чарльз, кажется, не замечает этого и опускает взгляд вниз, только когда их разделяют уже считаные миллиметры. Тут он вскакивает так резко и неожиданно, что Эрик рефлекторно напрягается.

— Боже мой, это гениально!

Эрик поднимает брови, пораженный тем, в какое возбуждение вдруг пришел Чарльз. Он впервые видит его... таким: с широкой улыбкой и сияющими глазами. Таким притягательным.

— Если я... могло бы сработать... не так уж и сложно... тогда должно...

С момента их первой встречи у Эрика уже успело создаться отчетливое впечатление об уме этого телепата. О его одаренности. До Чарльза он не встречал никого, чьи мысли мчались бы быстрее, чем тот успевал на них реагировать. И теперь он может лишь завороженно наблюдать, как Чарльз перескакивает с одной задумки на другую, бурно жестикулируя и ни на секунду не задерживая ни на чем свой взгляд. Как его переполняет восторг от собственного озарения.

Эрик никогда не испытывал такого притяжения к кому-либо. Словно в трансе, он встает из-за стола и преграждает Чарльзу путь, когда тот в очередной раз поворачивается, наматывая круги по кухне, и настойчиво смотрит на него, пока в синих глазах отражается полет мысли, известной одному только Чарльзу.

— Терминология тогда могла бы… Всем другим…

Чарльз вдруг тормозит в сантиметре от Эрика и, наконец, фокусирует на нем свой взгляд. Руки замирают в воздухе, и Чарльз приоткрывает рот, выпуская скопившийся воздух.

Не обращая внимания на возбужденно вибрирующий вокруг них металл, Эрик запускает пальцы в волосы на затылке Чарльза и целует его. Удовольствие становится еще полнее, когда из синих глаз исчезает нервное возбуждение, и они закрываются. Правая рука обвивается вокруг пояса, и Эрик вжимает Чарльза в столешницу, заставляя его пискнуть.

Чарльз раздвигает ноги, когда Эрик усаживает его на стол, вплавляясь в его тело. Сразу после этого он чувствует, как прохладные пальцы зарываются ему в волосы и крепко хватаются за пряди. Пылкость и чувственность поцелуя не имеют ничего общего с наивностью или неуверенностью, и Эрик особенно отчетливо понимает, насколько плохо он в действительности знает Чарльза.

Охватившая Эрика страсть принадлежит не только ему, и чем сильнее он вжимается в Чарльза, тем ярче она разгорается. Вдруг Чарльз прерывает поцелуй и со стоном откидывается назад, подставляя шею, и от невероятного чувства в низу живота Эрику кажется, что еще немного, и у него подкосятся колени. Но тут чужие ноги обхватывают его пояс, и Чарльз оказывается в его голове еще до того, как он сам оказывается в Чарльзе.

***

Наступает «утро после», и на сей раз уже Эрик идет на кухню, но останавливается, заслышав сердитый голос Рейвен.

— Ты _что?_

— Вот только не надо выглядеть такой шокированной! Ты же знаешь, что я не только с женщинами...

Эрик морщится, поглощенный неприятным подзабытым чувством _ревности_. Ревновать кажется неправильным и глупым, но, тем не менее, он продолжает слушать.

— Придурок, как будто дело в _этом!_

— Ай.

Одновременно с этим раздается негромкий хлопок, и Эрику нетрудно вообразить, как Чарльз получает подзатыльник от Рейвен. «Осторожнее бы с такой ценной головой», — думает Эрик и заставляет себя не поддаваться эмоциям.

— И завязывай с этими мыслями, фу! Чарльз, клянусь, этот стол сегодня же отправляется на помойку!

— Мы его вытерли.

Эрик ухмыляется, услышав самодовольный ответ. Наверняка их мысли по поводу прошлой ночи сейчас совпадают. Не то чтобы у Эрика было много партнеров, однако их было достаточно, чтобы понять, что никогда и никто так не пьянил его, как Чарльз.

— Мне плевать. Даже если вы его отшлифуете и перекрасите, он будет таким же мерзким, а ведь я за ним завтракала.

После этого наступает тишина, нарушаемая только шуршанием газеты.

— Не беспокойся, мы его отполируем и как следует натрем маслом.

— Чарльз Франсис Ксавье! Если ты посмеешь это сделать…

Негромкий вздох — шелест газетных листов — тишина.

— Ладно, что ты так надулась?

— Я не надулась.

— Должно быть, мне померещилось.

Эрик вспоминает о ее предупреждении и прислоняется к прохладной стене. Разговор вдруг больше не кажется таким забавным. Эрик чувствует, что стал свидетелем чего-то значительно более личного.

— Просто я беспокоюсь.

— О чем это?

— О чем? Чарльз, этот человек опасен! Он ведь... он ведь убийца.

Эрик ошеломлен. Он понимает, что под _«всем»_ Чарльз подразумевал действительно все, однако ни за что бы не подумал, что тот стал бы трепаться направо и налево о том, что Эрику довелось пережить и совершить. Но услышанное поселяет в нем сомнение. Сомнение превращается в уверенность...

— Ты с ума сошла!

Смятение.

— Чарльз. Чарльз, посмотри на меня. Что ты там увидел? Почему ты так зациклен на мысли, что в этом типе есть что-то хорошее? Что он не перережет тебе горло при первой возможности? У меня от него мурашки. А этот его взгляд? Я, я хочу сказать, мне жаль, что на него столько свалилось, но не станешь же ты утверждать, что после такого он еще способен рационально мыслить! Для этого в нем слишком много ярости и ненависти.

Рейвен права. Чутье редко ее подводит, это Эрик понял еще после ее первого предупреждения. Однако его переполняет неприятное чувство оттого, с какой уверенностью она пытается убедить Чарльза.

Сам же он убедился в том, что Чарльз ничего не рассказал сестре. И все же Эрик спрашивает себя: какое впечатление он производит на окружающих? Неужели темное прошлое так очевидно искалечило его душу? И почему Чарльз подпускает его столь близко к себе?

Или он уже успел пожалеть об этом?

Хочет ли Эрик вообще знать правду?

— Может быть, ты права, Рейвен. Ему пришлось пройти через слишком многое. Такое, о чем лучше даже не знать. Возможно, это его и сформировало. Но прошлое не делает его плохим человеком. Он... совершал такое, что я бы никогда не смог сделать. Но он не злой, Рейвен. Если бы... если бы ты видела то, что видел я, то смогла бы понять.

«Не злой»? Он убивал людей. Не моргнув глазом, без колебаний и угрызений совести.

Рейвен закашливается, отвлекая Эрика от его сомнений.

— О бо... Он тебе нравится!

— Что? Не глупи.

— Точно! Точно, ты в него...

— Ерунда. Поверить не могу, что ты решила, будто я позволил окситоцину лишить меня рационального взгляда на вещи.

Нотка самодовольства в голосе Чарльза заставляет Эрика улыбнуться.

— Что бы это ни было, оно уже случилось. Так что, клянусь тебе, если мистер Окси-что-то-там еще раз лишит тебя рационального взгляда на вещи, я выкраду весь твой шоколад и спрячу так, что ты ни за что не найдешь.

Рейвен удаляется, громко цокая каблуками, и Эрик, выждав несколько секунд, заходит на кухню.

— Пфф, как будто бы это меня удержало.

— Что удержало от чего?

Эрик непринужденно прислоняется к дверному косяку, и Чарльз смотрит на него, залившись краской. Эрика не перестает неимоверно забавлять тот факт, что он способен удивить _телепата_. И что он, кажется, так и не узнал, что разговор был подслушан. Впрочем, у них сложилось что-то вроде молчаливого согласия, что Чарльз не станет без спросу лезть к Эрику в голову.

— Доброе утро, Эрик. Будешь чай?

Эрик тонет в его открытом взгляде, пока Чарльз не поворачивается к нему спиной, чтобы достать чистую чашку из шкафа. Эрик не может удержаться и окидывает взглядом открывшийся вид, особенно нижнюю его половину, упакованную в узкие черные штаны из хлопка.

— Эрик...

Он сам не заметил, как подошел к Чарльзу сзади, и понимает это, только почувствовав жар, исходящий от чужого тела. Эрик медленно поднимает руки и упирается в шкаф на уровне плеч. Чарльз со смехом выдыхает, и Эрик грудью ощущает, как движутся мышцы и лопатки Чарльза.

Он наклоняется вперед, прижимаясь к Чарльзу от плеч до бедер, и зарывается в мягкие темные волосы, пахнущие яблоками. Чашка с тихим звяканьем опускается на стол, и Чарльз втягивает воздух, когда Эрик касается губами его шеи.

Эрик сам себя не понимает. Почему он словно одержим желанием вновь почувствовать его? Почему он вдруг больше не может находиться с Чарльзом в одной комнате и при этом _не хотеть_ его _прямо сейчас?_

— Черт возьми...

Чарльз со вздохом подается назад, настойчиво качнув бедрами, и других подсказок Эрику не нужно. Он рывком разворачивает Чарльза к себе и целует. Желание и чистая страсть переполняют его, как и несколько часов назад, и сейчас все, что ему известно, — это где нужно коснуться Чарльза, чтобы и его лишить рассудка.

_Ах, ты… знаешь, чего хочешь, мм?_

Он согласно выдыхает. Между ними все так просто, так естественно и прозрачно... Как если бы они были...

— ЧТО ЗА... Да вы издеваетесь?! Вон отсюда! Только не на чертовой кухне!!!

Голос разъяренной Рейвен звенит в воздухе, и Чарльз так резко отшатывается от Эрика, что бьется затылком о настенный шкаф и зажмуривается, и Эрик чувствует эхо его боли через их связь.

Рейвен испаряется, и Чарльз с тихим смехом утыкается лбом в плечо Эрика.

— Неудача.

Эрик ухмыляется и качает головой, потом поднимает руку и мягко поглаживает ушибленный затылок. Действительно неудача.

***

С тех пор, как Эрик попал в лагерь, он ни к кому не привязывался так сильно, как к Чарльзу. Это неправильно и опасно, но факт остается фактом, и Эрик не находит себе покоя, потому что знает, что эмоции — это слабость. Особенно привязанность к Чарльзу с его синими глазами, полными радости и надежды. Чарльз — это слабость, и Эрику стоило бы остановиться. Ему _нужно_ остановиться.

Однажды Шоу понял, в чем заключалась уязвимость Эрика. В его матери. И теперь у него появилось новое слабое место…

— Эрик?

Теплый, полный заботы голос выводит его из мрачных дум. И Эрик рад этому, потому что даже сама мысль потерять Чарльза из-за Шоу для него невыносима. Пусть даже он не понимает, что так привязало его к Чарльзу. Его способность? Его ум?

— Все в порядке, Чарльз.

— Мм.

Синие глаза изучают его внимательно и, кажется, с пониманием. И почему это должно быть сюрпризом для Эрика? Чарльз — телепат, и пусть он не лезет в его разум, оба знают, что он все равно замечает больше, чем кто-либо еще. Эрик припоминает, как Чарльз сказал, что дело в электромагнитных изменениях, происходящих в головном мозге. Что каждый думает на своей определенной «волне». Некоторые мозговые частоты находятся на одной волне, и тогда Чарльз может их воспринимать. Какие-то ловить проще, какие-то тяжелее; волну Эрика он поймал с первой секунды…

— Отлично, мы можем начинать. Только я должен вас предупредить, оно может…

Хэнк затыкается, когда Чарльз, не моргнув глазом, надевает шлем. Эрик смотрит на расходящиеся в разные стороны провода, но его взгляд все равно задерживается на Чарльзе, пока он старается не нервничать слишком сильно. Чарльз встречается с Эриком глазами лишь на секунду и опускает веки.

_Надеюсь, ты не обо мне так беспокоишься, мм?_

Эрик сглатывает, заслышав голос и различив в нем ноту искреннего веселья. За нотой скрывается обещание тепла и безопасности, но вот она исчезает, и Чарльз заставляет себя расслабиться.

— Вы уверены, что хотите это сделать?

— Абсолютно. Начинай.

Эрик покрывается гусиной кожей, когда Хэнк запускает машину, и Чарльз глотает воздух. Его захватывают беспокойство и страх, желание _вытащить его оттуда_ , но тут Чарльз распахивает глаза, и они сияют, сияют даже ярче, чем во время его увлеченных рассказов о генетических изменениях. Невероятно красивая улыбка расцветает на его лице, и Эрик впервые видит его свободным. Он чувствует его совершенно не так, как раньше, слышит тонкий, радостный зов, полный тепла и надежды, говорящий ему, что он не один…

Эрику становится интересно, слышат ли этот зов остальные.

***

Церебро отнимает у Чарльза больше времени, чем хотелось бы Эрику. Первый сеанс длится всего две минуты, и после него Чарльз выглядит так, как будто кто-то дал ему наркоты. Опьяневший от радости. Настолько опьяневший, что Эрик при первой же возможности прижимает его к стене и целует.

Следующий сеанс длится уже четыре минуты, и по окончании Эрику приходится его подхватить. Тот так вымотан, словно ему пришлось бежать несколько часов, а ведь это всего четыре минуты использования его способности на полную мощность.

Но Чарльз не хочет ничего слышать и ищет, рыщет в поисках таких, как они. Эрику это не нравится, ведь он не хочет, чтобы Чарльз вредил себе, пусть Эрика и завораживает то, как проявляется его потрясающая способность.

В последующие дни он видит Чарльза не так часто, как хотелось бы. Ему неприятно вот так терять единственную едва найденную зацепку в мире. Эрик понимает, что дело в Церебро, и Чарльз знает, как ему не нравится, что машина занимает все свободное и несвободное время. Эрик опасается, что Чарльз использует Церебро не только для поиска мутантов, но и для развития своей способности. Эрик согласен, что ему тоже нужно тренироваться, но не таким же образом!

Через пять дней после первого использования Церебро Эрик проходит по коридору мимо комнаты Чарльза и вдруг слышит звон. Не задумываясь, он распахивает дверь с такой силой, что она ударяется о стену, и тут же тормозит на пороге, когда Чарльз поднимает руку ко лбу.

— Чарльз, все в порядке?

— Прошу, не так... громко.

Эрик непонимающе моргает, но потом видит осколки у ног Чарльза. На секунду Эрику кажется, что он переборщил с реакцией на шум, но потом он замечает, как у Чарльза дрожат руки, а лицо искажено гримасой боли.

— Как давно?

— Тсс... пожалуйста...

— Чарльз.

На сей раз Эрик говорит тише. Он подходит к Чарльзу, стараясь не наступать на осколки; пораниться ему не грозит, но не хотелось бы исцарапать темный паркет. Чарльз поднимает было веки, но не может заставить их долго оставаться в таком положении.

— Полчаса... Плюс-минус... без понятия. Но я наконец-то кого-то нашел, Эрик, она...

— Помолчи немного.

Эрик видит, как тяжело Чарльзу выдавливать из себя слова, и чувствует закипающий в душе гнев, пусть даже не может точно сказать, на кого конкретно злится: на Чарльза, потому что тот мог бы подумать о себе и не перенапрягаться, или на Хэнка, который как врач и биолог категорически не должен был допустить ничего подобного. Впрочем, он же знает Чарльза: самовлюбленного высокомерного упрямца, который думает, что способен на все и может помочь каждому.

Так что Эрик без особого усилия берет Чарльза на руки и несет к кровати. Оказываемое ему при этом вялое сопротивление заставляет усмехнуться.

— Я и сам могу идти, Эрик, поставь меня...

Чарльз не может договорить и тихо скулит от боли.

Эрик плавным движением осторожно укладывает его на кровать и встает на колени на матрасе. Он и сам себя не понимает. Прошло всего несколько недель с тех пор, как Эрик убил двух человек без всяких угрызений совести. Но вот перед ним лежит этот мужчина, истерзанный головной болью, и Эрик чувствует себя обязанным что-нибудь сделать... Нет, не так: он хочет, чтобы Чарльз больше вообще никогда не страдал.

Не задумываясь, Эрик ложится на кровать рядом с ним и кладет руку на вспотевший лоб.

— Ты не должен... Эрик, я уже не в первый раз...

— Лежи смирно, _Dummkopf._

Эрик осознает, что соскользнул в немецкий, только когда Чарльз на секунду непонимающе открывает глаза. Веки снова устало опускаются, и Эрик начинает осторожно расчесывать пальцами мягкие волосы, лишь слегка касаясь кожи поглаживающими движениями.

Некоторое время спустя дыхание Чарльза выравнивается, и Эрику становится ясно, что тот уснул. Рядом с ним, в его руках. Эрик не знает даже, что думать на этот счет. Никто не доверял ему настолько безоговорочно, никто не открывал спину так, чтобы остаться при этом в живых. Никому он раньше не позволял уснуть рядом.

И тем не менее, вот Эрик лежит на одной кровати с тем, кто принес в его жизнь не только надежду, но и внутренний покой и доверие.

Может быть, изнеможение Чарльза заразно; может быть, дело в окутывающем обоих покое. Так или иначе, вскоре Эрик тоже засыпает.

***

Они успели уговорить двух найденных мутантов и потерпеть неудачу с третьим, когда у них случается первая ссора. Она начинается из-за ерунды и постепенно достигает небывалых высот, и все потому, что...

— Господи, Чарльз, забудь уже!

— Нет. Никак не разберусь, с чего ты решил, что я не смогу это понять?

Эрику нужно контролировать свою способность — особенно сейчас, когда он так раздосадован, что лишь чудом до сих пор не запустил в Чарльза ничем металлическим. А ведь Эрику достаточно просто шевельнуть пальцем, чтобы его убить. Потребовалось бы меньше секунды...

— Потому что тебе не довелось это пережить.

— Какой-то бред! Неужели ты думаешь, что понимание возникает только из личного опыта? Если ты правда так считаешь...

— Я не просто считаю, я в этом уверен!

Все его тело напряжено, и металл поет вокруг них. Это было бы так просто, но Эрик скорее убьет себя, чем причинит вред Чарльзу.

Тот смотрит на него так же сердито, как Эрик себя сейчас чувствует, и ему вдруг хочется знать, как сильно способность Чарльза усложнила ему жизнь.

Чарльз усаживается на край кровати и терпеливо и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза.

— Что ж, тогда покажи мне.

Напряжение, только что заставлявшее тело _вибрировать,_ вдруг уступает место недоумению.

— Нет.

— Если ты думаешь, что я бы не смог...

— Никогда, слышишь, _никогда_ в жизни я не покажу тебе ничего из тех воспоминаний! Держись от них подальше.

Холодная жесткость его голоса заставляет Чарльз отпрянуть. Но это того стоит. Эрик ни за что не покажет ему вещи, которые ему довелось пережить в лагере. Достаточно того, что Чарльз вообще знает про лагерь. Не хватало еще заставлять его проживать эти воспоминания...

Эрик разворачивается и выходит из их номера. Дверь захлопывается за ним с большей силой, чем того требует хлипкий замок, а в мигающих фонарях взрываются лампочки, рассыпая снопы искр, когда Эрик бьет по металлическому столбу кулаком. Столб изгибается под его рукой, не давая ушибить костяшки. А жаль; физическая боль пришлась бы сейчас кстати.

Через два часа Эрик возвращается в комнату и обнаруживает, что она пуста. Он не удивляется, что Чарльза нет, рассудив, что ему тоже стоило бы проветрить голову.

Ему приходится изменить свое мнение, когда входная дверь тихо открывается три часа спустя, и он различает звук, как будто кто-то шмыгает носом, и тут же теряется в потоке страха, отвращения, паники и глубокой печали. Но это не его чувства: он уже испытывал такую же смесь, но теперь она возникает в нем заново...

В сочащемся с улицы свете Чарльз выглядит опустошенным, и Эрик вдруг догадывается, что произошло. Откуда в нем взялись эти чувства. Чарльз снова проецирует, и это его собственные впечатления. Как будто он знает кого-то, кому пришлось столь же много пережить...

Эрик оказывается рядом с Чарльзом и обнимает его еще до того, как щелкает дверной замок.

— Ты... _Vollidiot!_ О чем ты вообще думал, зачем ты так с собой поступаешь?

Эрик вспоминает о шраме на запястье Чарльза и задается вопросом, удалось ли ему с тех пор понять, что для него хорошо, и что он не обязан страдать из-за других. Эта мысль заставляет Эрика еще сильнее бояться за Чарльза.

— Ты сказал, что я не смогу понять, потому что я не... Но я так хотел... Боже, мне, мне так жаль.

Ткань Эриковой рубашки становится влажной там, куда Чарльз уткнулся лицом. Горячее прерывистое дыхание обжигает шею, и Чарльз держится за него так, как будто нуждается в Эрике больше, чем когда-либо.

_Ты невозможен. Думаешь, мне было бы легко понять на твоем месте? Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел это, потому что ты... ты слишком хорош для такого, Liebling._

_«Слишком хорош»? Эрик, я..._

Чарльз отбрасывает слова, и вместо этого Эрик чувствует теплое покалывание и радость; неуверенность, но вместе с ней — глубокую привязанность. Он впитывает в себя все это и крепче прижимает Чарльза к себе.

_Все, что ты пережил: твое прошлое, твои поступки... Я хочу знать, понимаешь? Все это — часть того, кто ты есть, и я хочу... тебя._

Услышав это признание, Эрик сглатывает, не зная, должен ли он сейчас испытывать удивление. Укоренившийся в нем страх теперь становится сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, потому что он видит: то, что происходит между ними — это всерьез. И чувства, которые он испытывает к Чарльзу, достигли той степени, которая не кончится добром ни для одного из них.

***

Все...

Эрик хочет все.

Он хочет, чтобы Чарльз был рядом и давал ему власть, с которой Эрик смог бы защитить мутантов.

Но он знает, что этому не суждено сбыться: если Чарльз будет рядом, то рано или поздно сгорит в огне Эриковых деяний.

Он не может этого допустить.

Эрик знал, что однажды они окажутся на этом распутье. И все же позволил Чарльзу отдаться ему. Наслаждался его теплом и ласками. Позволил себе самому полюбить Чарльза каждой частичкой своей черной души.

И теперь все его силы уходят на то, чтобы не показывать Чарльзу своих эмоций.

Эрик хочет снять шлем.

Он хочет, чтобы Чарльз увидел, как сильно он его любит. Как отчаянно не хочет его покидать. Но он должен.

Должен... ради Чарльза.

После того, как Азазель телепортирует их в Канаду, Эрик снимает шлем, пока ярость не успела поглотить его. Эрик сжимает кулаки; рядом Рейвен падает на колени и начинает плакать, и он знает, что тоже поддастся чувствам, когда сможет остаться один. Но сейчас...

Он смотрит на телепортера, сведя брови.

— Перенеси его в больницу!

Эрик не знает, из уважения или опасения Азазель выполняет его приказ, но это не имеет значения. Главное, что Чарльз теперь в безопасности. Вдали от него...

***  
***  
***

Само собой разумеется, Эрик хочет знать, как дела у Чарльза. Тот факт, что именно Эрик его оставил, не означает, что он больше не беспокоится о Чарльзе. Напротив, каждая секунда вдали от него дается неимоверным трудом. Но Эрик знает, что так будет лучше. Для них обоих. Он сможет быстрее достичь своей цели и при этом не даст Чарльзу погубить то хорошее, что в нем есть. Достаточно того, что Чарльз уже помог ему в убийстве. Если Эрик вынудит его пройти через еще хоть одно...

Нет, такого он никогда не допустит.

Информаторы докладывают Эрику, что Чарльз открыл в своем доме школу для мутантов, и Эрик гордится старым другом: сложно вообразить себе кого-то более подходящего на пост директора такой школы. Он гордится Чарльзом еще сильнее, когда узнает, что в политическом мире Чарльз официально отстаивает права мутантов, пусть его предсказуемо не желают слушать.

С момента событий на Кубе прошло почти одиннадцать месяцев, и Эрик хочет подать какой-нибудь недвусмысленный знак. Он узнает о подготовке покушения на президента и велит Азазелю телепортировать себя в Даллас, но уже слишком поздно: пуля все-таки убивает президента, и попытку вмешаться истолковывают не в пользу Эрика.

Эрик спрашивает себя, почему ему не удалось спасти кого-то от крошечного незначительного шарика. Почему ему никогда не удается...

***

В Пентагоне его запирают в специальную камеру. Вокруг Эрика только стекло, пластик и камень; ни грамма металла, и его тело остро ощущает эту потерю, как будто в нем огромная дыра, похожая и совершенно не похожая на ту, что разверзлась после расставания с Чарльзом. И ни с той, ни с другой нельзя ничего сделать, обе потери невосполнимы.

Эрику никогда не было так одиноко. Но он не поддастся, никому не скажет, где искать остальных.

Через двадцать восемь дней после того, как его здесь заперли, Эрик просыпается посреди ночи от голоса Эммы у себя в голове.

_Ну и зачем ты вмешался? Ты всех нас погубил!_

_Эмма? В чем дело?_

Эрик не любит телепатически контактировать с ней. Их ментальная связь не имеет ничего общего с теплом и чувством защищенности, которое всегда проецировал Чарльз. Эмма холодна, презрительна и оставляет после себя странный зуд, от которого Эрик потом никак не может избавиться. Зуд исчезает сам спустя несколько часов, но становится невыносимым уже через минуту после появления...

_Они нашли нас. Ангел и Риптайд убиты. На нас открыта охота, спасибо тебе, дорогой._

Эрик садится в постели. Раньше он первым рефлекторным движением рванул бы к себе что-нибудь металлическое, но сейчас он сидит неподвижно, утопая в чувстве собственной беспомощности. Эрик хочет спросить, где теперь Эмма, но может думать только о Чарльзе. Чарльзе и его школе. Когда охота доберется до него... Боже, что с ним сейчас? Эрик ведь предупреждал, что так и будет...

_Твой любимый молодцом, не волнуйся. Вовремя закрыл школу. Они ее двое суток прочесывали, но ничего не нашли. Полагаю, он ожидал чего-то такого. И я не скажу тебе, где я, Эрик. Это наш последний разговор. А ведь я так надеялась, что с тобой будет иначе..._

_Иначе?_

_Шоу был свиньей, но ты достиг еще меньшего для нас и ничего — для себя. Следи за собой, Эрик._

_Эмма?_

Эрик упирается взглядом в белую стену. Его мозг зудит, и он понимает, что снова остался один. Но Эрик все равно не может не надеяться, что хотя бы Эмма сможет выжить. Пусть он никогда не мог ее понять, Эмма все равно остается одной из них. И Эрик хочет, чтобы она была в безопасности.

Чтобы они все были…

***

За пятьдесят девять дней заключения Эрик умудряется найти своего рода ритм. Он начинает медитировать, чтобы укрепить свой дух, потому что знает, что рано или поздно выйдет отсюда. Либо ему поможет кто-нибудь из мутантов, либо люди в конце концов допустят ошибку.

Поэтому он должен быть готов.

***

Тихий звук заставляет Эрика открыть глаза. Прошло уже почти два года, но Эрику не нужно ни часов, ни календарей, чтобы всегда знать точное время и дату: до окончания ночной смены (и завтрака) еще три часа и пятьдесят восемь минут.

Что же тогда его разбудило?

Звук повторяется, и Эрик садится и поднимает глаза к стеклянному потолку, но там никого нет. Даже если б кто-нибудь и был, Эрик все равно не смог бы его услышать. Неужели он все-таки начал сходить с ума, несмотря на тщательный самоконтроль?

Мысль его пугает. Но тут непонятный звук повторяется, на сей раз отчетливее, и Эрик вскакивает на ноги.

— Чарльз.

_Чарльз._

Сколько времени уже прошло? Все вылетает у него из головы: это проклятое место, его беспокойство, его способность, которой больше нет применения…

Осталось только то чувство, которой возникает, когда уходит одиночество.

Чарльз…

_Чарльз? Чарльз, ответь! Я чувствую тебя, черт возьми!_

Слезы жгут глаза. Это нечестно. Годы порознь, и вдруг это ощущение присутствия в его голове. Эрик знает, что это не игра воображения: он слишком хорошо помнит Чарльза. Его тепло, его покой. Однако там есть еще что-то… Едва различимое… Боль. Вслед за ней появляется страх. Неужели они схватили Чарльза? Вдруг они его пытали? Заставили его страдать?

Эрик может только мерить шагами девять квадратных метров своей клетки. Ладони чешутся от желания разорвать что-нибудь на части…

_Чарльз, прошу… пожалуйста, ответь. Ты в порядке? Ну же, ты меня пугаешь!_

Вот она. Вот она, правда. Эрик боится за него. Всегда боялся. Не только сейчас, но и когда Эмма сказала, что на них началась охота. На их вид. Эрик зажмуривается в надежде, что так ему удастся лучше сконцентрироваться и, может быть, услышать голос Чарльза.

_Эрик…_

_Чарльз! Прошу, скажи, что с тобой все хорошо._

_Почему… почему… ты не можешь оставить меня в покое?_

Эрик сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Он не знает, зачем Чарльз решил с ним связаться, но это и не важно, потому что слова несут в себе только разочарование и грусть.

_Чарльз, мне жаль._

_Конечно. Господи, какой же ты подлый. Как ты можешь так… Хотя, если подумать, он бы так и сказал…_

_Чарльз, я как раз и говорю. Ну же, послушай меня! Это я, Эрик…_

От Чарльза исходит то же тепло, что и всегда, но теперь Эрик еще отчетливее ощущает его боль в собственном разуме. Не физическую. Ту же, что он почувствовал тогда на пляже и которую чувствует сейчас, потому что не может быть рядом с Чарльзом, когда единственное, что связывает их — это тонкая нить между разумами…

_Эрик? Ты… О господи._

_Да, Чарльз, это и правда я. Ты… ранен или?.._

_Господи, нет… нет-нет-нет. Хэнк сказал, что это прекратится. Мне не следует…_

Не следует что? Эрик подходит к стене и упирается в нее ладонями. Ему нужно почувствовать что-нибудь, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон.

_Чарльз, прошу, скажи мне, что с тобой все хорошо!_

Проходит целая вечность, но Эрик знает, что Чарльз еще там, и надеется на ответ.

_То есть… это не трип?_

Эрик скрипит зубами. Его переполняет ярость, когда он понимает, что Чарльз принял какую-то дрянь и поэтому говорит с ним. Но он пытается утихомириться и прислоняется лбом к холодной стене.

_Нет. Так скажи мне… ты в порядке?_

_Я… Как ты думаешь, в порядке ли я?_

У Эрика все внутри сжимается от холода и боли, пронизывающих ответ. Но Чарльз до сих пор здесь…

_Мне так жаль._

_Да, знаешь… мне тоже._

Тепло, боль, холод вдруг разом исчезают, и Эрик почему-то догадывается, в чем дело. Он снова сжимает кулаки и с силой бьет по стене. Потом еще раз. Снова и снова.

— Нет! Чарльз, пожалуйста!

_Прошу, вернись. Прошу, мне так жаль, я этого не хотел._

Эрик продолжает бить по стене и все пытается дотянуться до Чарльза, но его усилия так же тщетны, как если бы он пытался пробить эту стену. Он больше никогда не увидит, не услышит, не почувствует Чарльза. И это сводит Эрика с ума, он теряет контроль…

Почувствовав укол в шее, он теряет и физический контроль над телом. Последнее, что он видит — это окровавленная стена.

***

После того случая к Эрику наведываются определенные личности. Не только врач, который исправляет два перелома пальцев и перевязывает треснувшее запястье, но и люди из ЦРУ. Они хотят знать, почему он кричал имя Чарльза. Не поддерживает ли с ним контакт молодой профессор? Эрику не нужно лгать по этому поводу. Он все отрицает. Говорит им, что однажды непростительно ранил Чарльза, и с тех пор ему снятся кошмары, от которых он иногда теряет самообладание.

Он ни за что не выдаст им Чарльза, плевать, что тот делает и как к нему относится. Эрик скорее предпочтет отказаться от своей способности, чем подведет его.

***

Эрик медитирует все чаще и дольше до тех пор, пока однажды не чувствует кое-что. Судя по всему, его способность может расширяться, и он тянет и растягивает ее, будто резину. Иногда Эрику удается так хорошо сконцентрироваться, что он чувствует ложки в буфете на одиннадцатом этаже. И с каждым разом ему удается все больше.

Эрик проводит в заключении еще девять лет и три месяца, прежде чем начинает ощущать электромагнитные поля. И это прекрасно. Иногда он даже может почувствовать солнечные лучи, но каждый раз мысленно отворачивается от них. Не то чтобы они не нравятся ему, но эти лучи греют так же сильно, как грел когда-то Чарльз. И ощущать их тепло…

Каждый раз больно.

Потому что Эрик знает, что больше никогда его не увидит. Никогда не увидит сияющие надеждой глаза или играющую на губах мягкую улыбку.

***  
***

Эрика будят в начале десятого. Время завтракать, ничего необычного, но Эрик недоумевающе сводит брови, когда замечает записку на подносе: «Осторожно, стекло». Он смотрит вверх и видит парня с серыми волосами, который с широкой ухмылкой упирается ладонями в бронированное стекло. Оно дрожит, и Эрик едва успевает пригнуться и закрыть голову руками, прежде чем его осыпает градом осколков.

Затем следует самое безумное из того, что происходило с Эриком за последние несколько лет. Вскрывший его тюрьму парень тоже обладает способностью, из-за которой становится невероятно трудно предугадывать его действия. Не проходит и десяти секунд, как появляются охранники, вдруг взлетают на воздух, а Эрик оказывается в лифте.

Руки, до сего момента придерживавшие его шею и плечо, исчезают, и Эрик едва не падает. У парня потрясающая скорость... Эрик не может даже нормально вдохнуть, пытаясь унять одновременно головокружение и рвотные позывы.

Как только голова прекращает гудеть, в ней сразу начинают тесниться тысячи вопросов, и поэтому он едва воспринимает громкие и нервные возгласы парня. Только один раз Эрику удается дать некое подобие ответа, и то лишь потому, что речь зашла о его способности. Реакция парня оставляет странное ощущение где-то в затылке...

Все происходит так быстро, что Эрик только сейчас чувствует, как просыпается его способность. Он снова ощущает металл вокруг себя, и все его тело покалывает как после долгого сна в неудобной позе... Прекрасно и...

Мысль обрывается, когда раздвигаются двери лифта и покалывание вкупе с самой способностью перестают иметь всякое значение.

Парень тоже забыт; все, что остается в голове Эрика — это...

— Чарльз?

Тот резко поворачивается к нему, и Эрик не может скрыть своего замешательства. Да и как контролировать себя, когда человек, которого Эрик больше не надеялся увидеть, вдруг оказывается перед ним?

И стоит. На своих ногах.

Чарльз так изменился, и от этого еще труднее поверить, что он и правда здесь....

...Мысль снова обрывается, когда Чарльз с размаху бьет его в лицо с такой силой, что Эрик оказывается на полу, а сам Чарльз — у противоположной стены лифта. Эрик поднимает руку к подбородку и с тихим щелчком поправляет челюсть. Голова снова начинает кружиться — теперь еще и от боли, — но Эрик не может не усмехнуться, потому что _он здесь_.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Эрик медленно поднимается на ноги, не спуская глаз с Чарльза. Тот выглядит совсем не так, как раньше. Волосы стали длиннее, он небрит, но не это беспокоит Эрика. Беспокоят его глаза. Они все еще отливают синевой, но в остальном изменились до неузнаваемости. Раньше в них было столько доверия, надежды, доброты и тепла, но теперь они смотрят холодно и твердо.

Напряжение, с которым глядит на него Чарльз, одиннадцатью годами ранее заставило бы Эрика схватить его и прижать к ближайшей стене. Он бы поцеловал Чарльза и раздвинул его ноги своими, а потом с помощью одной только способности расстегнул брюки и…

От воспоминания, смешанного с воображением, Эрику вдруг становится так жарко, что он поддается соблазну и как можно более четко выстраивает эту картину у себя в голове: как он наматывает длинные намокшие волосы на пальцы, заставляя Чарльза откинуть голову назад, и жадно целует его. Эрик хочет, чтобы Чарльз увидел это, чтобы окунулся в его разум. Он хочет снова его почувствовать, Он хочет его целиком.

Но никакого ответа не следует, зато возникает какой-то мрачный тип, который заставляет их прервать зрительный контакт. Последующие события сменяют друг друга так быстро, что Эрик едва успевает за ними уследить. К тому же, судя по всему, его способность еще не успела окончательно проснуться, и Эрик не может как следует на ней концентрироваться, когда совсем рядом есть Чарльз.

Тот упирается ладонью ему в грудь до того, как Эрик успевает атаковать охранников, и он с облегчением понимает, что, несмотря на внешнюю жесткость и холодность, в Чарльзе еще есть то, что не может позволить Эрику причинить кому-то зло. Где-то там, в глубине, еще есть его Чарльз.

В них стреляют, и Эрик инстинктивно наклоняется ближе к Чарльзу и тянется к его руке. Ему страшно, что с Чарльзом может что-то случиться, но уже поздно что-либо предпринимать, потому что вдруг все шесть охранников лежат на земле без сознания, а в центре кухни стоит широко улыбающийся парень с серыми волосами.

Эрик может только моргать, завороженный проявлением такой великолепной способности, но тут Чарльз выворачивается из его рук и уходит. Ни слова... ничего. Он даже не смотрит на Эрика.

Эрик же столько раз воображал себе... На протяжении десяти лет заключения он столько раз думал о том, как наконец скажет…

_Мне жаль._

…Но Чарльз игнорирует его, и Эрик не знает, как это понимать.

***

В пустом туалете Эрик переодевается в выданные Хэнком вещи и не знает, как относиться к тому факту, что одежда с чужого плеча так хорошо на нем сидит. В голове по-прежнему вертятся тысячи вопросов. С чего вдруг Чарльзу освобождать его? Почему лишь через одиннадцать лет тишины в эфире? Не совсем тишины, конечно, но Эрик не хочет вспоминать о том случае. Он ранил его гораздо сильнее, чем все остальное, вместе взятое.

Сколько раз Эрик думал, как все могло бы повернуться, если бы пуля не попала в Чарльза. Насколько лучше была бы сейчас их жизнь? Осталась бы Мистик с ними? Или она все равно так или иначе отделилась бы от них? В заключении все рано или поздно начинают обдумывать прошлое. Никогда раньше Эрику не приходилось ни каяться, ни сожалеть. Но теперь уже поздно что-либо менять.

Дверь вдруг открывается позади него, и Эрик думает, что это посетитель или работник Пентагона. Тюремная одежда уже затолкана в мусорный бак, так что все в порядке. Но в туалет заходит Чарльз.

— Ты готов или как? Как думаешь, много им понадобится времени, чтобы заметить, что ты больше не там, внизу?

В его тоне нет ничего дружелюбного. Ни тщательно культивированной вежливости, ни чего-либо еще, что дало бы основания полагать, что когда-то Чарльз был совсем другим. И Эрик вдруг больше не может сдерживаться.

— Почему?

— Логан объяснит тебе.

Чарльз поворачивается, чтобы выйти, но Эрик быстрее, и он левой рукой захлопывает приоткрытую было дверь. За ней слышны голоса Хэнка и того типа.

— Я не хочу слышать это ни от каких Логанов. Ты объясни.

— У нас мало времени, так что...

— Чарльз, думаю, что после одиннадцати лет мы...

Эрик хватает его за плечо, чтобы развернуть к себе, и вспоминает, как часто тот, поддаваясь, расслаблялся в его руках… Но не сейчас. Сейчас Чарльз вырывается одним резким движением; Эрик боится, что сделал ему больно, и у него сжимается сердце. От брошенного ему ледяного взгляда легче не становится.

— Никогда больше не прикасайся ко мне.

Эрик не знает, в чем дело: то ли в тоне, то ли в стоящих в глазах Чарльза слезах, но он отходит от двери. Прочь от Чарльза. Пусть тот еще не знает, что Эрик расплавил замки. Чарльз не желает, чтобы он к нему прикасался…

Эрик вдруг видит Чарльза как-то совершенно иначе. И все, чего он хочет, это обнять его и спросить, что он может сделать, чтобы все исправить.

— Нет никакого «мы», Эрик. Думаю, никогда и не было. Если б было, ты бы не оставил меня истекать кровью на берегу Кубы. Дело всегда было в тебе. Ради тебя я на все... закрывал глаза. Даже на Рейвен, а ведь она предупреждала меня. Я должен был лучше знать. А теперь выпусти меня отсюда!

Эти слова поражают Эрика сильнее, чем он ожидал. Он хочет напомнить, что отправил за ним Азазеля, но замки уже вернулись в свое исходное состояние, и Чарльз вылетает из комнаты. Хэнк смеряет Эрика неодобрительным взглядом и наверняка хочет предостеречь, чтобы он держался подальше от их общего друга, но тут появляется Пьетро (оказалось, так зовут сероволосого) и лукаво ухмыляется:

— Ну как, перепихнулись?

Эрик пытается не подавиться собственной слюной, пока Хэнк, кажется, мечтает провалиться сквозь землю. Странно, но Эрику хотелось бы, чтобы Чарльз это услышал. Раньше он бы залился краской и начал что-нибудь лепетать, но в сегодняшнем Чарльзе Эрик уже не был бы так уверен.

Он рассматривает Пьетро. Есть в парне что-то такое… знакомое… Но Эрик никак не может понять, что.

— С чего ты взял?

Еще одна нахальная улыбка, и вдруг у Пьетро в руках оказывается круассан. Эрик моргает. От _этого_ не стоит ждать ничего хорошего.

— Ну, как… Он всегда _такими_ глазами на тебя смотрит, когда ты не видишь. И ты точно так же пялишься, только с этим, с раскаянием. Изменил ему, что ли?

Эрик открывает было рот, смотрит на Чарльза, и тот резко отворачивается. Тут до сих пор не представившийся громила фыркает и подает голос:

— Нам пора валить. Так что, если вы не против...

То, как он смотрит на Эрика... его манера говорить... То, как он смотрит на _Чарльза_ и обращается к нему...

Эрик подавляет порыв запустить этому уроду в голову чем-нибудь из металла. Он уже ненавидит его, даже не зная как следует, за что. Ненавидит и все тут, но пока что решает его игнорировать.

***

То, что им удается выбраться из Пентагона, не наткнувшись ни на единого агента ФБР, — дань скорее удаче, а не планированию. Эрик не понимает, почему Чарльз не использует телепатию, чтобы выиграть время или просто облегчить им всем задачу. Так или иначе, у него особо нет времени это обдумывать, потому что вскоре они садятся в машину и Логан (так он наконец представляется Эрику) начинает рассказывать...

Сказать, что Эрик не удивлен — это ничего не сказать.

Он знал, всегда знал. И уже говорил об этом Чарльзу. Что сначала будут устанавливать личности, потом сгонять в кучу, проводить эксперименты и уничтожать. Но Эрик уже пережил один геноцид и предпочитает не допустить второго.

— Это значит, что мы должны остановить Мистик. Физически остановить, говорить с ней бесполезно. С чего вы решили, что она станет слушать? Вы не знаете ее, и нет, Чарльз, она больше не твоя сестричка Рейвен. Поверь мне...

Он поворачивается на своем сидении, чтобы взглянуть назад, и настойчиво смотрит на Чарльза.

— Раз мои методы казались тебе слишком радикальными, как тебе понравится ее подход? Все, что я сделал для нас, больше не имело для нее значения. Она как будто задалась персональной целью защитить наш вид. И поверь, я был горд тем, чего она добилась. Но иногда она была... нетерпеливой. Ей казалось, что я мыслил слишком стратегически, что сделал недостаточно, и поэтому она ушла.

Эрик знает, что его слова причиняют Чарльзу боль, но он лишь говорит правду. Он вспоминает, что произошло, когда Азазель только-только телепортировался, чтобы помочь Чарльзу. Может быть, то была его аура или что-нибудь в этом духе, но тогда все держались от него подальше, и только Рейвен — Мистик — стояла рядом. Эрик ни за что бы не подумал, что она окажется среди тех, кто оставит Чарльза. С тех пор она ни разу не упоминала имени брата.

Но тогда, в случайном месте где-то в Канаде, она опустилась на землю и зарыдала. Она плакала, как будто горько сожалела о содеянном. Эрик же... Эрик не жалел, что оставил Чарльза, ведь он сделал это для него. Но от осознания этого в груди болело не меньше.

_— Если захочешь вернуться, я не стану тебя держать. Ты сама знаешь, что рядом с ним тоже сможешь многого добиться._

_Ее взгляд полон холодной ярости._

_— Я не хочу назад._

_— Тогда почему плачешь?_

_Он ее не понимает. Эрик всех видит насквозь, но только не Мистик. Он ничего не может в ней различить, кроме привязанности к Чарльзу._

_— Совсем не понимаешь, не так ли._

_Это больше похоже на утверждение, чем на вопрос._

_— Чарльз что-нибудь рассказывал тебе о своем детстве? Нет? Ты думал, что он не стремится использовать телепатию направо и налево, потому что стыдится? Кретин! Родная мать ненавидела его, боялась собственного ребенка! Как-то раз она наблюдала, как ее муж избил Чарльза, и ничего не сделала. Каин, сводный брат Чарльза, столько раз ломал ему кости, что ни один нормальный человек не выжил бы! Не говоря уже обо всех тех жутких вещах, что Каин думал про него, зная, что Чарльз слышит чужие мысли, даже когда не хочет._

_Эрик не... Эрик вдруг не знает, что и думать. Они много говорили. О прошлом Эрика, о будущем, о мутантах, но никогда о..._

_Эрика всегда удивляло, почему Чарльз неизменно менял тему, если разговор вдруг поворачивал в сторону его детства. Почему он ничего не сделал по этому поводу? Неужели был настолько слеп?_

_— Я так вижу, не рассказывал._

_С этими словами Мистик поднимается с земли и впервые смотрит на него, как на равного. И Эрик понимает, что ее застенчивость, скрытность, неуверенность были лишь одной из множества масок, скрывающих ее суть._

_— Я печалюсь не о себе, а о Чарльзе. Он никого никогда не подпускал так близко: боялся, что от него снова отвернутся. Думаешь, телепату нечего бояться, раз он и так все знает о людях? Тогда ты еще тупее, чем я себе представляла. Представь себе, что тебя угораздило полюбить того, кто никогда не сможет полностью принять тебя, потому что ты другой, и ты _знаешь_ об этом. Так Чарльз и провел всю жизнь: в уверенности, что его никогда не смогут по-настоящему принять и полюбить. А потом появился ты._

_Эрик никогда не представлял себе телепатию в таком свете. В целом, она казалась ему практичным умением. Но теперь оказалось, что Чарльз всю жизнь мог избегать неприятия других, только пряча от них правду о себе…_

_— Я?_

_— Ты. Я видела его лицо там, на корабле, когда он впервые заметил твое присутствие. Не прошло и минуты, как он прыгнул за тобой в воду. Он утонул бы за тебя, если бы ты отказался слушать. Я не от балды говорю, успела узнать его за эти годы. Он полюбил тебя и помог убить Шоу, потому что знал, что только так ты стал бы свободен. Сам посуди, ну разве может Чарльз кого-нибудь убить?_

_Нет._

_Понимание приходит настолько внезапно, что у Эрика перехватывает дух._

_«Убийство Шоу не принесет тебе мира»._

_«Мир — это не для меня»._

_Не мир, но свобода._

_Чарльз мог отпустить Шоу. Но вместо этого держал до тех пор, пока Эрик не убил его._

_Чарльз освободил Эрика, и теперь Эрик..._

_Мистик поняла это раньше него. Эрик медленно закрывает глаза._

_— Да. Он хотел сделать так, чтобы ты перестал быть пленником своего прошлого. И поздравляю, Магнето. Ты все оставил позади себя…_

Покинуть Чарльза ради того, чтобы он был в безопасности, — об этом Эрик никогда не сожалел. Но о чем он сожалел одиннадцать лет, так это о том, что Чарльз, как и Мистик, решил, что Эрик оставил его, потому что не любил. Ведь на деле все с точностью до наоборот.

— Я еще раз уточню чисто на всякий случай: вы не вместе?

— Что? Парень, ты несешь чушь.

Раздраженный тон Чарльза вынуждает Эрика покачать головой:

— Как видишь, больше нет.

— О, так значит, я был прав, я был прав, прав, прав...

Чарльз тихо стонет и трет себе лоб, и Эрику вдруг хочется вышвырнуть мелкую гадость из машины, особенно когда эта гадость начинает радостно подпрыгивать на сиденье. Нужно было придержать язык. Сидящий за Логаном Хэнк напряженно и в то же время очарованно смотрит на Пьетро.

Но Эрик не может отделаться от одной мысли.

Несмотря на их будущее, которое решится завтра...

Несмотря на прошлое, все разрушившее между ним и Чарльзом...

В будущем Чарльз жив, и Эрик даже не скрывает своей радости по этому поводу.

Но еще важнее то, что там они вместе. Вместе...

И это те факты, которые должны остаться неизменными — во что бы то ни стало. И Эрик проследит за этим.

***

_«Ты что, пожертвовал своими способностями?»  
«Да, я пожертвовал ими, чтобы только… Тебе не понять»._

Эрик безразлично смотрит в окно. Он не хотел ссориться с Чарльзом, не хотел снова причинять ему боль, но Эрика наполняет яростью сама мысль о том, что его друг так легко сдался. Отказался не только от способности, но и от самого себя. Эрик увидел это в его глазах. Никогда раньше Чарльз не уступал ему в споре, не защитив свою позицию хоть сколько-нибудь. Но теперь он просто повернулся и ушел... как будто у него не осталось ничего, за что стоит сражаться.

До конференции еще четыре часа, они уже час как в Париже, и нужно спать, но Эрик не может. Он может лишь думать о Чарльзе.

_Ты бросил меня! Ты забрал ее и бросил меня!_

Из его окна видно Эйфелеву башню. Эрик почувствовал бы ее, будь он сейчас в состоянии сконцентрироваться.

_«Он полюбил тебя...»_

Тепло, нежность… безопасность. Эрик ощущал их, когда был вместе с Чарльзом, подобно покрывалу, которое прятало под собой весь негатив, оставляя только чувство не-одиночества. Но это теперь в прошлом... К тому же, Эрик считал, что у Чарльза были чувства к нему, но в то же время всегда старался прятать от него собственные. Возможно, это и стало ошибкой.

Нет, никакого «возможно». Пришло время раскрыть карты.

Тихо, чтобы не разбудить чуткого Логана (его еще не хватало), Эрик подходит к двери, разделяющей две комнаты их сьюта. Хэнк устроился на диване, Логан развалился на одной из кроватей; другая предназначается Эрику, в то время как Чарльзу выделили вторую комнату, чтобы не беспокоить его. Если не считать Хэнка, Чарльз всегда предпочитает быть в одиночестве. И его не оставляют в покое лишь потому, что у Хэнка слишком доброе сердце, чтобы он мог бросить друга.

Эрика пугает возможная правильность его догадки о том, что Чарльз отказался от самого себя.

Он бесшумно открывает дверь и так же бесшумно переступает порог. В комнате темно, лишь едва проникает свет с улицы. Возникает ощущение дежа вю, ведь так уже было одиннадцать лет назад...

— Исчезни.

Эрик не рассчитывал, что Чарльз не спит, и на секунду замирает в нерешительности, но потом все равно подходит к кровати.

— Нет. Нам пора поговорить, Чарльз.

— Поговорить? — с горечью переспрашивает тот.

Слышен шорох ткани: он садится в постели, упираясь в изголовье. Осторожно, боясь спугнуть, Эрик устраивается на краю кровати.

— С каких это пор Эрик Леншерр разговаривает? Я думал, действия гораздо эффективнее!

Эрик разъяренно сводит брови и тянется к Чарльзу прежде, чем может себя остановить.

— Ты хочешь действий, Чарльз, так я тебе покажу…

— Не смей.

Эрик успел наклониться к Чарльзу в стремлении схватить его за загривок, но Чарльз стискивает его запястье и держит руку подальше от себя. Эрик успевает заметить, как вздрагивает его голос, и что-то внутри отзывается на него. Эрик медленно извлекает свою руку из чужих пальцев и перехватывает Чарльза за ладонь.

Он закрывает глаза.

Вспоминает, когда в последний раз вот так держал Чарльза за руку.

Как тепло разливалось в животе и затылке. Первое было лишь его собственным, второе дарил Чарльз.

Но теперь… все, что чувствует Эрик, это то, как глаза жжет от горечи.

— Я никогда не ожидал, что смогу тебя…

— Эрик.

— …полюбить, Чарльз.

Тот выдергивает руку, и Эрик слышит, как Чарльз рвано выдыхает, а потом различает в темноте, как он закрывает ладонями лицо.

— Ты не можешь, нет? Не можешь просто отпустить меня, а?

— Чарльз… Я ушел, чтобы не вынуждать тебя совершать поступки, для которых ты слишком хорош.

Чарльз качает головой и роняет руки обратно на покрывало, лежащее поверх его ног. Эрику ужасно хочется вновь прикоснуться к нему. Но он… не знает, как сделать это так, чтобы не причинить боль еще раз.

— Я… я любил тебя. И ты ушел, но не затем, чтобы я был в безопасности, а потому, что знал, что со мной тебе не удалось бы достичь твоих целей.

Любил…

Одно короткое слово, но оно значит для Эрика все, и у него сжимается сердце.

— Ты прав. Я не смог бы достичь их, не запятнав твоей чистоты. Я бы сломил тебя, а чего я точно не хотел, так это превратить тебя в того, кем ты не являлся.

— Подобно тому, как ты превратил Рейвен?

Эрик сжимает зубы.

— Нет. В ней уже была эта черта, хотел ты ее принимать или нет. А ты не хотел. Ты никогда никого…

— Но я принял, Эрик. Черт возьми, я подал тебе Шоу на блюдечке, чтобы ты смог его убить. Я сделал это для тебя. Чтобы ты получил наконец свой мир. Вот только я забыл, что мир никогда тебя не интересовал, не правда ли?

От отчаянного возгласа Чарльза гнев уходит из разума Эрика. Слова Чарльза полны боли, и Эрик больше так не может. Он опускается у кровати на колени и берет Чарльза за руки. В комнате как будто становится немного светлее, и он наконец может посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Ты снова прав. Я утратил свой мир, когда Шоу убил последнюю из моих родных, кто еще был жив. Но я сам бы не смог жить, зная, что ты в опасности. Я потерял почти все, что любил, я не могу больше…

Эрик наклоняется вперед, пока их лбы не соприкасаются. Он хочет, господи, он так хочет почувствовать его тепло. Он так в нем нуждается…

— Я хотел защитить тебя.

— От чего?

Чарльз смотрит на него влажными глазами, и Эрик поднимает руку к его лицу.

— От меня.

Выражения неверия на лице Чарльза ему достаточно, чтобы в душе зародилась крошечная надежда, что Чарльз, возможно, все еще любит его. Эрик наклоняется вперед еще немного и бережно целует его. Казалось бы, после одиннадцати лет разлуки можно было разучиться целовать или забыть, что именно нужно делать, чтобы доставить удовольствие, но как только Эрик касается красных мягких губ своими, все остальное получается само собой.

Чарльз отпускает его руки, и Эрик машинально отклоняется назад. На секунду ему становится страшно, что он слишком много вложил во взгляд Чарльза, но тот кладет ладони ему на затылок, пытаясь удержать.

— Эрик…

Не «Магнето»… Эрик. Его имя никогда не звучало слаще.

Особенно когда Чарльз так его произносит. Выдыхая в рот Эрику. Умоляя. Он хочет снова поцеловать Чарльза, но удерживается, когда тот открывает рот.

Он что-то видит в синих глазах… Жажду, что больше, чем просто желание, и Чарльз вроде бы хочет о чем-то его попросить, но тут момент проходит, и Чарльз накидывается на него, целуя так жадно и страстно, что возбуждение приходит в первые же секунды. Рука Эрика скользит на затылок Чарльза; он наматывает длинные волосы на пальцы и тянет назад.

Чарльз сразу понимает и сползает вниз, пока Эрик нависает над ним. Второй рукой Эрик проводит по боку Чарльза и забирается под черную футболку, одновременно с этим целуя и покусывая подставленную шею. Он присасывается к тому месту, где мягкая кожа натягивается над ключицей, и Чарльз громко вздыхает.

В этот момент Эрик понимает, как же было прекрасно, когда он воспринимал каждый порыв, каждое желание Чарльза непосредственно в своей голове. Каждое нервное перечисление кодов или формул, чтобы не поддаться, не перемахнуть через край слишком быстро. Или то, как Чарльз вздыхал в его разуме, представляя, что будет дальше.

Ментальная тишина выводит Эрика из равновесия сильнее, чем что бы то ни было.

— О чем же ты думаешь?

Чарльз расчесывает пальцами его короткие волосы, пока Эрик покрывает поцелуями его грудь и живот, вынуждая футболку задираться все выше и выше. Наконец он больше не может терпеть эту преграду между ними и резко садится.

— Я думаю о…

Чарльз прерывается с негромким возгласом. Возможно, дело в том, что Эрику не хватает контакта с разумом Чарльза; так или иначе, ему необходимо сейчас касаться его как можно больше, поэтому Эрик берется обеими руками за ненавистную футболку и разрывает ее. Взгляд Чарльза полон веселья и неудержимого вожделения, и не проходит и секунды, как он тянет Эрика к себе и впивается в губы. Эрик и раньше замечал, как он… реагировал на проявление физической силы, но сегодня Чарльзу удалось вновь его удивить.

Прежде чем он может продолжить, Чарльз мягко отталкивает его, укладывая на спину, и садится верхом. Эрик машинально хватает его за пояс и тянет к себе, чувствуя, как тот теряет над собой контроль. Эрик мало от него отличается в этом плане, он и сам не может сдерживать тихих стонов.

Чарльз проводит ладонями по его груди, спускается ниже и начинает торопливо расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. Поцелуй с каждой секундой становится все горячее, и всякий раз, когда Чарльз проводит языком по его собственному, Эрику кажется, что в нем что-то вспыхивает.

Он касается спины Чарльза и, стащив с него остатки футболки, швыряет их куда-то в сторону. Теперь руки Эрика _наконец-то_ гладят голую кожу, и он со смешанными чувствами понимает, что Чарльз похудел. Не сильно, но… достаточно для того, чтобы снова разбудить в Эрике гнев. Чарльз не следит за собой. Никогда не следил.

Чарльз запрокидывает голову, с силой вжимаясь в Эрика бедрами, и он уже сам не может спокойно это выносит и упирается затылком в подушку. Он наблюдает за Чарльзом, прикрыв глаза, а потом меняет позицию, опрокидывая его обратно на спину и устраиваясь между раздвинутых ног. Его рука спускается вниз по спине Чарльза и доходит до крестца, прежде чем пальцы наконец забираются под резинку трусов.

Чарльз распахивает глаза, и Эрик заставляет себя не улыбаться. Он знает этот взгляд. Он уже видел его, когда впервые брал Чарльза. И Эрик вдруг понимает, что, кроме него, у Чарльза никого не было. Эта мысль наполняет его радостью и еще большим возбуждением.

— Эрик, я ни с…

Чарльз замолкает посреди фразы, когда Эрик стаскивает с него остатки одежды и начинает ласкать свободной рукой. Боже, как же он по всему этому скучал. По коже Чарльза, его жару, его голосу…

— Я знаю.

Он кусает себя за губу, рассматривая лежащего под ним Чарльза. Длинные ноги, плоский живот, реагирующий на каждое движение его руки, напряженный член. Синие глаза.

— Я тоже.

С этими словами Эрик наклоняется к нему и снова целует, осторожно вводя первый палец, и заглушает хриплый стон своими губами. Только сейчас Эрик замечает, как Чарльз непослушными руками заканчивает расстегивать его рубашку и тянет за нее, пока ткань не повисает у него на локтях, стесняя движения, вот только аду придется замерзнуть, прежде чем Эрик оторвется от Чарльза — особенно сейчас, когда к среднему пальцу присоединяется указательный.

Он без рук помогает Чарльзу расстегнуть пуговицу на своих брюках, и тот практически ногами стягивает с него штаны.

После третьего пальца Чарльз хватает Эрика за запястье, заставляя остановиться и прервать поцелуй. Затаив дыхание, Эрик смотрит в потемневшие глаза…

— Я не… хочу…

Чарльз заливается краской, и Эрик моргает. Вот он.

Вот его Чарльз. Чарльз из прошлого, который быстро краснел и смущенно смеялся, когда Эрику в голову приходила какая-нибудь грязная мысль… И от этого вдруг становится так тепло…

Эрик понимает, что Чарльз, как и он, долго не продержится. Но он еще не готов вот так все заканчивать, поэтому он отпускает член Чарльза и берет его за руку. Эрик наклоняется вперед и наблюдает, как синие глаза становятся все темнее с каждым движением его пальцев внутри Чарльза. Тот вдруг опускает веки, и отсутствие зрительного контакта ощущается, как физическая потеря.

— Я могу… Пожалуйста…

Эрик снова кусает себя за губу. Он знает, что Чарльз еще не готов для его габаритов. Но то, как он это произносит…

Эрик не может ему отказать, но понимает, что в таком положении Чарльзу будет больно, поэтому он выпрямляется и мягко, но настойчиво переворачивает его на живот. Чарльз тихо протестует, но Эрик укладывает одну руку ему на бедро и наклоняется к уху.

— Ты, наверное, хотел бы по-другому, но я не стану причинять тебе боль, даже если тебе этого хочется.

То, как Чарльз отказывается в чем-либо сознаваться, сводит его с ума, но Эрик разберется с этим позднее. Сейчас же он упирается головкой меж ягодиц Чарльза и, не в силах совладать с наплывом чувств, закрывает глаза, медленно погружаясь в него. Эрик хочет, чтобы Чарльзу было хорошо. Он никогда не желал и по-прежнему не желает делать ему больно. И тем сильнее Эрик сжимает его бедра, не позволяя податься навстречу.

Войдя до конца, Эрик проводит рукой по спине Чарльза между немного выпирающих лопаток и, ухватившись за густые пряди на затылке, слегка тянет его голову на себя. Чарльз неразборчиво мычит, и Эрик, наклонившись, касается губами впадинки за ухом. Оказывается, такое прикосновение все еще заставляет Чарльза вздрагивать всем телом и вцепляться в простыни, и это возбуждает чуть ли не сильнее, чем все остальное, вместе взятое.

Поначалу Эрик осторожен и нетороплив, и ноги начинает сводить от попыток удержаться в этом ритме, потому что... господи, так хочется толкнуться как можно глубже, но Эрик ждет до тех пор, пока Чарльз не расслабляется под ним окончательно.

— Эрик!

Чарльз не владеет собой, и его стоны наверняка перебудили остальных, но Эрику все равно. Вместо этого он накрывает ладонями руки Чарльза и сплетает их пальцы, заставляя его чуть-чуть разжать кулаки. Вот теперь уже можно отпустить себя, и Эрик начинает искать нужный ритм.

Чарльз стонет громче него самого, но Эрику все равно не хватает эха в своей голове. Это заставляет его ускориться, раз за разом находя ту самую точку в теле Чарльза.

— Боже... Эрик, пожалуйста... я...

Эрик утыкается носом ему в шею, зарываясь в волосы, и понимает, что нашел нужный угол, когда Чарльз судорожно стискивает его пальцы и вжимается лицом в простыню. Его сердце колотится как бешеное, легкие начинают гореть, и вокруг иногда слышится звяканье металла, но Эрик не обращает внимания, двигаясь все беспорядочней, пока Чарльз наконец не сжимается вокруг него, с наслаждением выдыхая его имя.

— Чарльз — _Gott, verdammt!_

Эрик толкается в последний раз, прежде чем напряжение в нем достигает наивысшей точки, и ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать. Он осторожно подается назад, но Чарльз мотает головой, и Эрик смаргивает пляшущие по краям зрения белые точки: кажется, он слышал всхлип. Неужели..? Эрик машинально выпрямляется, но Чарльз вслепую хватает его за руку, и он видит, как напряжено его тело.

— Нет, я... можешь не?..

Эрик моргает. И вдруг до него доходит, что он, возможно, не единственный, кто тосковал по этой близости. Но до сих пор его присутствие приносило лишь беды, поэтому Эрик бережно целует Чарльза в шею и с тяжелым сердцем приподнимается. Чарльз начинает дрожать, и Эрик ложится рядом и обхватывает его руками со спины.

— Шш. Чарльз...

— Теперь ты снова уйдешь, да?

У Эрика все разрывается внутри от отчаяния, переполняющего голос Чарльза.

— Лишь когда не смогу больше откладывать.

Он крепче обнимает его и прижимает к груди. Чарльз извивается, переворачиваясь на другой бок, и смотрит ему в глаза. Эрик знает, что у них на двоих столько всего так и не высказанного, и ему хотелось бы, чтобы они уже озвучили наконец друг другу свои мысли, но оба молчат. Эрик целует его в лоб и вновь прижимает к себе, наслаждаясь близостью и биением его сердца.

_Я люблю тебя, _— думает Эрик без особой надежды, что Чарльз его услышит.__

__***_ _

__Первое, что Эрик чувствует при пробуждении — это холод, однако он помнит, что именно знакомое тепло убаюкало его и позволило так быстро уснуть. Но теперь его нет, и Эрик постепенно просыпается._ _

__Далее происходят два неожиданных события подряд: сначала безо всякого предупреждения распахивается дверь, с грохотом ударяясь о стену, а потом на пороге возникает фигура, заставляющая Эрика резко сесть в постели._ _

__— Чарльз, Магнето не... _О ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ!__ _

__— Доброе утро, Хэнк._ _

__Ворвавшийся в комнату Маккой застывает как вкопанный и смотрит на него со смесью ненависти и отвращения. Для такого количества эмоций еще слишком рано; Эрик все-таки посылает очкарику самодовольную ухмылку, но лишь потому, что всем присутствующим очевидно, чем он и Чарльз занимались прошлой ночью._ _

__Мозг Эрика медленно, но верно просыпается, и он понимает, что спал сейчас все-таки не один: Чарльз лежит рядом с ним и читает. Он уже успел одеться, но волосы еще влажные после мытья, и это будит в Эрике многочисленные воспоминания о не раз совместно принятом душе, о невыразимо синих глазах, о капельках воды, срывавшихся с дрожавших ресниц при каждом размеренном движении Эрика..._ _

__Хэнк прерывает поток его сознания, прося обоих поторопиться, после чего дверь захлопывается, оставляя их наедине. Эрика беспокоит, что Чарльз до сих пор ни разу не посмотрел на него. Его взгляд застыл на заголовке статьи в какой-то французской газете, и Эрик морщит лоб:_ _

__— С каких пор ты понимаешь французский?_ _

__Одиннадцать лет назад Чарльз не знал ни слова. Эрик помнит, в какой восторг пришел Чарльз от обилия известных ему языков: от испанского до несколько — иногда очень — корявого русского. То есть, не считая родного, Эрик говорил на пяти языках. И ни один из них — кроме английского, естественно, — не был тогда известен Чарльзу. С другой стороны, Эрику, в отличие от Чарльза, категорически не подвластна латынь..._ _

__Чарльз встряхивает газету и наконец поднимает глаза. Они сегодня кажутся ярче. Еще синее обычного. Но не это привлекает внимание, а красные припухшие веки, и Эрик понимает, что в какой-то момент после их все весьма усложнившего секса Чарльз успел еще раз поплакать._ _

__От осознания этого становится так же больно, как и несколькими часами ранее, когда Чарльз вдруг заплакал под ним, уткнувшись лицом в подушку._ _

__Эрик до сих пор не умеет мириться с болью или грустью Чарльза. Он машинально поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться его. Чтобы показать, что _сейчас-то_ он здесь. Но Чарльз отшатывается и снова смотрит в газету; Эрику не нравится выражение на его лице._ _

__— Тебе нужно привести себя в порядок._ _

__— Чарльз..._ _

__Эрик не знает, что он хочет — или может — сказать. Зато знает, что Чарльз мог бы уйти гораздо раньше, но вот он сидит рядом с ним на кровати — полностью одетый и отстраненный, но все-таки… все-таки он здесь. Как ни странно, несмотря на отсутствие телепатии, на этот раз Чарльз все же чувствует его и встречается с ним взглядом. Безумие, конечно, но это поразительно, как некоторые вещи остаются неизменными даже после стольких лет порознь. Они слишком хорошо друг друга знают…_ _

__— Ты раньше гораздо спокойнее спал._ _

__Эрик моргает. Он не помнит, чтобы ему снился кошмар..._ _

__— В плане, мм... твоей способности._ _

__— Я провел без нее десять лет, Чарльз. Не могу поверить, что ты добровольно..._ _

__— Мы всегда во многом различались, друг мой._ _

__Чарльз встает и поворачивается к нему спиной, не дожидаясь ответа — и не давая ответить, и Эрик не может поверить, что это его Чарльз… и вдруг понимает. Он все тот же, что и десять лет назад. Тот же самый человек, только без надежды. Отчужденный, замкнутый и холодный. А хуже всего то, что Эрик сам сделал его таким._ _

__Он наконец встает и оборачивает вокруг пояса простыню: не то чтобы Чарльз не успел как следует изучить этот район его тела, но ему кажется неуместным пытаться сохранить атмосферу близости, которой они дышали прошлой ночью._ _

__— Что я хотел этим выразить, так это то, что твоя способность великолепна, необычайна, Чарльз. Я так часто чувствовал ее воздействие..._ _

__Эрик подходит ближе к Чарльзу и замечает, как дрожат напряженные пальцы безвольно, казалось, висящих вдоль тела рук._ _

__— Великолепна и необычайна... да... такой она, наверное, и была... Потому ты и... да._ _

__Чарльз медленно поворачивается к нему и слишком хорошо знакомым жестом указывает на голову Эрика. В его глазах столько боли, грусти и еще чего-то неопределимого, что Эрик как будто снова видит бесконечный кубинский пляж... песок, вбирающий в себя пролитую кровь..._ _

__— Одевайся уже, нам пора._ _

__Эрик не может смириться с внезапным холодом и отчужденностью и ловит запястье Чарльза прежде, чем тот успевает обогнуть его и выскользнуть из комнаты. Чарльз пытается вывернуться, но Эрик прижимает его к себе и крепко стискивает второе запястье, чтобы снова не получить кулаком в лицо. Чарльз раньше не был таким агрессивным, таким... готовым реагировать физически._ _

__Простыня разматывается и падает на пол, но Эрику плевать._ _

__— После всего, Чарльз... Прошло одиннадцать лет, и ты не можешь смотреть мне в глаза? Что случилось с тем, кто никогда не уклонялся от дискуссии? Кто защищал свою позицию и никогда не сбегал, поджав хвост?_ _

__Взгляд Чарльза полон холода, но Эрик видит больше, чем просто холод. Он видит, с каким трудом Чарльз старается не моргнуть, не дать слезам перелиться через край... Под ладонями Эрика бьется учащенный пульс, и Чарльз сглатывает. Эрик знает, что, должно быть, требует от Чарльза больше, чем тот может сейчас вынести, но черт возьми... Одиннадцать лет._ _

__— Ты ушел..._ _

__— Чарльз, это уже..._ _

__— Нет._ _

__Это кажется повторением их разговора в самолете, но то, как смотрит на него сейчас Чарльз… заставляет Эрика позволить ему перебить себя._ _

__— Ты…_ _

__Чарльз заметно вздрагивает и зажмуривается. Слезы текут по его щекам, и от их вида у Эрика щемит в груди._ _

__— Я больше не чувствовал тебя после того, как ты надел шлем. Как будто… как будто тебя больше не было. Как будто ты умер, Эрик. Ты не телепат и не можешь представить себе, каково это — чувствовать чью-то смерть. Но это ощущение, когда вдруг без следа исчезает тот, кого ты…_ _

__Эрик чувствует, как Чарльз начинает дрожать. Он тут же отпускает его запястья и бережно обнимает, не давая уйти. Эрик никогда раньше и не думал, каково было Чарльзу… Он думал лишь, что тот больше не мог читать его мысли — подумаешь, только и всего. Хотя лично для него это обстоятельство имело огромное значение: раз Чарльз не слышал его мысли, то не мог и отравиться ими._ _

__— И когда я тебя увидел, Эрик… я… я был так рад, что ты жив, и все-таки… Я сразу понял, что ты мне больше не доверяешь. Наверное, никогда не доверял, и... моя способность никогда не казалась мне такой отвратительной._ _

__Споткнувшись, Эрик делает два шага назад, и его руки бессильно повисают вдоль тела. Он смотрит на Чарльза, но тот, тихо всхлипнув, закрывает лицо ладонями._ _

__Эрик вдруг понимает, что имел в виду Чарльз, когда ответил ему, что отказался от своего дара, чтобы иметь возможность спать…_ _

__— Нет-нет, Чарльз, я тебе _не_ не доверял…_ _

__Он тянется к Чарльзу, но тот качает головой, встречаясь с ним влажным, но твердым взглядом. Он горько смеется, и Эрик опускает руку. Он слишком поздно распознает собственную ложь._ _

__— Хотел бы я так же искренне верить в твое вранье, как и ты сам. Но факт остается фактом… Все уже произошло, все решилось. Закончилась битва между тем хорошим, что в тебе есть, и твоей ненавистью к человеческому роду… И я проиграл. Единственная причина, по которой я все еще жив и не погиб тогда на пляже — это то, что ты так предусмотрительно отправил за мной Азазеля. Но тот, кого… кого ты покинул, друг мой… Он умер. Ты оставил его истекать кровью на песке. Разрушил его надежды, веру в хорошее в людях и разбил ему сердце. И я…_ _

__Чарльз с отсутствующим взглядом качает головой, и Эрик не может не смотреть, пусть его сердце разрывается на части. Он как будто снова оказался в сорок четвертом, когда у него отняли кого-то неизмеримо важного… И теперь это происходит вновь, и он лишь сильнее ненавидит себя._ _

__— …не могу тебе это простить._ _

__Обойдя его, Чарльз быстро выходит из комнаты и закрывает за собой дверь. Лишь увидев свое отражение через несколько минут, Эрик понимает, что плачет._ _

__***_ _

__Он никак не может отделаться от того разговора в гостиничном номере. Стоит Эрику закрыть глаза, как он снова видит потерянный взгляд Чарльза. А сейчас он ощущает себя призраком, если судить по тому, как Чарльз игнорирует его попытки поддержать разговор. Хэнк сверлит его взглядом, а Логан с каждым разом все угрюмее сводит брови, как будто ведет в голове какой-то собственный диалог._ _

__Это раздражает Эрика и мешает сконцентрироваться. И когда они — весьма своевременно — врываются в конференц-зал, Эрик пытается сдерживать себя, потому что на мгновение ему кажется, что он видит имя Чарльза на одном из актов._ _

__И пусть все вокруг быстро скатывается в хаос и неразбериху, все, что стоит перед глазами Эрика — это слишком хорошо знакомая фамилия на акте, подписанном Траском._ _

__Сложно не заметить отчетливую красную печать с пометкой «чрезвычайно опасен», и после этого Эрик отдается на волю инстинктам. Все, что остается в его сознании, — это мысль о том, что он хочет — он должен — защитить Чарльза, и Эрик без колебаний притягивает к себе оружие и целится в Мистик._ _

__— Нет!_ _

__Чарльзу не удается остановить его, потому что…_ _

__Во всеобщей суматохе Эрик хватает акты и выпрыгивает из окна вслед за своей бывшей союзницей, чтобы убить ее, ведь…_ _

__До сего момента он всегда уважал Мистик. Но дело в имени Чарльза, в этих чертовых бумагах Траска. Траска, которого Мистик хочет убить, что в результате разрушит их будущее. Будущее Чарльза. Эрик слишком многое у него отнял и не допустит, чтобы тот потерял еще больше._ _

__Но Эрик осознает, что его действия снова были неправильно восприняты, когда Хэнк бросается на него и пытается утопить, и Эрик читает ненависть и слепую ярость в темных глазах. Хэнк… единственный друг, который остался с Чарльзом до конца. И это же единственная причина, по которой Эрик не убивает Зверя._ _

__***_ _

__Акты промокли насквозь, и Эрик так злится за это на Зверя, что стоящий на комоде гостиничной комнаты подсвечник превращается в лужу. Эрик ударяется стопой о ножку стула, что приводит его в еще большую ярость… В общем, на просушку документов уходит значительно больше времени, чем могло бы._ _

__Эрик как можно более аккуратно раскладывает бумаги на полу в ванной. Большая часть информации расплылась и теперь безвозвратно утеряна, но он узнает достаточно, чтобы понять, какую огромную угрозу видит в Чарльзе Траск._ _

__Эрик более чем уверен, что существует точно такой же акт и о нем самом, или даже еще более красочный, но его это не интересует. Потому что он опасен для людей. Но Чарльз… То, что его считают опасным, так же смешно, как если бы кто-нибудь подозревал священника в изнасиловании._ _

__Эрик вспоминает разговор, произошедший всего несколько часов назад: они тогда стояли буквально в двух метрах от того места, где он сейчас опустился на колени._ _

__Чарльз был сильным телепатом. Невероятно сильным, и поэтому в их глазах он столь же невероятно опасен._ _

___«Моя способность никогда не казалась мне такой отвратительной»._ _ _

__Эрик глубоко вздыхает и качает головой. После всего, что ему довелось увидеть и пережить, Эрику дико… дико и тяжело осознавать, что Чарльз, очевидно, знает его лучше, чем он сам. Потому что, если уж быть до конца честным с собой, Эрик и правда не доверял ему. Но то было раньше…_ _

__Сегодня Эрик точно знает, что верит ему. Поэтому он оставляет у администрации записку для Чарльза. Поэтому он собирается остановить Мистик. И не важно, чего это будет ему стоить, потому что Чарльз заслуживает такое будущее, в котором стоит жить и, что важнее, надеяться…_ _

__И потому, что Эрик больше не может видеть эту потерянность в глазах Чарльза._ _

___«Я люблю тебя и без твоей способности и хочу дать тебе то, чего ты заслуживаешь. Но именно из-за нее я влюбился в тебя одиннадцать лет назад… Ты не один, Чарльз. Вне зависимости от того, что случится завтра»._ _ _

__***_ _

__План подчинить себе сентинелов кажется Эрику гениальным. Судя по тому, что сказал Логан, именно они в результате все уничтожат, если люди согласятся их использовать. Ведь именно с помощью сентинелов люди теперь надеются защитить себя, но не знают, насколько легко эти махины могут перейти под чужие знамена._ _

__И поэтому он выступает не как Эрик Леншерр, но как Магнето: короткий разговор с Мистик показал, что под собственным именем ему ничего не удастся добиться. Эрик знает, он пробовал. Пробовал думать как Чарльз, пусть и знает теперь, что таким образом ничего не достичь. А жаль…_ _

__Эрик хочет, чтобы все увидели, на что он способен. Хочет показать им всем, и для этого опускает стадион на Белый дом. Потому что это драматично, чрезмерно и как раз то, что нужно._ _

__Люди должны бояться._ _

__Они должны знать, что он будет защищать мутантов. И это будет значить, что Эрик направит на людей их собственное оружие. Ради прав мутантов он отнимет безопасность у человечества._ _

__Он покажет Траску, что тому не Чарльза стоит бояться._ _

__Эрик не ожидает, что Логан и Хэнк окажутся там же. Чарльза он не видит, и поэтому Эрику и в голову не приходит, что он может его поранить._ _

__И тем сильнее он шокирован, когда вдруг чувствует Чарльза после того, как Мистик простреливает ему шею. Она снимает с него шлем, и в разуме Эрика все вдруг вспыхивает слепящей болью. Не только и не столько его болью. И там, где раньше было тепло, теперь только разочарование, непонимание и гнев._ _

___Как ты мог меня…_ _ _

__Эрик ожидает, что Чарльз продолжит говорить, но тот вдруг замолкает, и Эрик не может противостоять внезапному контролю. Он со странным облегчением понимает, что Чарльз вернул себе способность, но при этом видит, как сильно ранил его — чуть было не убил. Эрика переполняет раскаяние: еще немного, и его свет угас бы навсегда… И Эрик задушил бы этот свет собственными рукам, но ведь он не хотел…_ _

___Ты никогда этого не хотел, Эрик. Когда ты наконец признаешь, что таким образом мы добьемся лишь еще больших разрушений?_ _ _

___Я не хотел тебя…_ _ _

___Я знаю, Эрик. Ты не хочешь, но все равно делаешь. Как ты можешь…_ _ _

__Эрик смотрит в сторону Чарльза: Хэнк помогает ему подняться, и Эрик ненавидит тот факт, что не он сейчас рядом с Чарльзом. Но это чувство исчезает, когда он замечает что-то в их подсознательной связи, и Эрику становится страшно…_ _

___Не делай этого, Чарльз._ _ _

___Не стану. Но я хотел бы мочь это сделать…_ _ _

__Эрик видит, как Чарльз воображает себе это. Как было бы, если бы Эрик больше не помнил его. Если бы он забыл Чарльза… Абсолютно все: их общее прошлое, воспоминания, нежность, все его чувства к Чарльзу._ _

___Я хотел бы мочь это забыть._ _ _

__Эрик не знает, как скрыть свое отчаяние, и поэтому говорит что-то совершенно другое:_ _

__— Если отдашь меня им, я покойник._ _

___Чарльз… Подумай о нашем общем будущем. Прошу._ _ _

___Исчезни, пока я еще могу их удерживать._ _ _

__До Эрика вдруг доходит, почему в него никто не стреляет, пусть он стоит среди вооруженных людей._ _

__Чарльз больше никогда не хочет его видеть. Эрик сжимает кулаки и кивает._ _

__— Прощай, дружище._ _

__— Прощай, Эрик._ _

__Он поднимается в воздух и продолжает изо всех сил тянуться мыслями к Чарльзу. Он хочет… чувствовать его как можно дольше. Но связь прерывается, когда Эрик уже оказывается над случайной больницей, и смешанные чувства переполняют его. И когда его дрожащая рука накрывает кровоточащую рану, все, что может Эрик — это смотреть в серое небо._ _

__Кто-то находит Эрика, и это последнее, что он знает, прежде чем его поглощает тьма._ _

__Темно и холодно. Одиноко._ _

__Он снова один._ _

___***_  
(Четырнадцать месяцев спустя)  
*** 

__Эрик отстранился от общественности и не выступает в качестве Магнето. Вместо этого он наблюдает. Прислушивается. Изучает. Желание действовать так велико, но Эрик старательно подавляет его, даже когда в очередной раз слышит о проявлении ненависти к мутантам._ _

__Это происходит во время конференции в Лондоне. На публичной конференции, где впервые открыто поднимается тема их вида._ _

__Эрик слушает обсуждение выступающих, чем же все-таки являются мутанты: угрозой человечеству или удивительной ступенью эволюции, и его разрывает между надеждой и яростью. Ведущий представляет профессора генетики, и Эрик думает о Чарльзе..._ _

__…В голове не остается ни единой мысли, когда он видит его._ _

__Волосы Чарльза теперь даже немного короче, чем они были, когда Эрик впервые встретил его, но дело не в этом. Чарльз выглядит… таким же привлекательным, как и всегда, но теперь он, как и раньше, сияет от переполняющего его энтузиазма._ _

__Видеть его настолько же чудесно, насколько и больно. Хэнк вкатывает его коляску на сцену и располагает рядом с кафедрой. Эрик, пожалуй, даже рад видеть очкарика рядом с Чарльзом. Он мог бы защитить его…_ _

__Даже лучше, чем когда-либо мог Эрик._ _

__Все в нем кричит, что пора уходить, но в следующее мгновение Чарльз открывает рот, и Эрик не может сдвинуться с места. Этот голос не дает ему уйти. Очаровывающий, убеждающий, полный надежды голос…_ _

__Эрик неотрывно смотрит на него, и вдруг Чарльз встречается с ним глазами. Как же изменился его взгляд за эти четырнадцать месяцев…_ _

__Моргнув, Чарльз мягко улыбается ему. Он запинается на мгновение, но, рассмеявшись, продолжает свое выступление._ _

__— Мутации не являются чем-то плохим. Мы не должны бояться их, даже наоборот. Это естественный эволюционный процесс, знак того, что природа ищет новые пути приспособляться и преодолевать преграды._ _

__Чарльз не сводит с него взгляда. Эрик не может моргнуть, сдерживается изо всех сил. Он боится, что если закроет глаза, то все это окажется лишь плодом его воображения._ _

__Но Чарльз никуда не исчезает — до тех пор, пока не заканчивается его выступление, и его не сменяет ученая-биолог из Франции._ _

__Вслед летят вопросы, но Хэнк упрямо увозит Чарльза. Эрик ломится вслед за ним сквозь толпу, то и дело незаметно для себя применяя свою способность, чтобы расталкивать людей._ _

__Его отделяет не более метра от Чарльза, когда слышится чей-то крик, и толпа бросается врассыпную. В поле зрения Эрика возникает огромное пятно синего меха, но он игнорирует Хэнка, когда раздается выстрел, и, подчиняясь инстинктам, преодолевает последний разделяющий их метр и сбивает Чарльза._ _

__Эрик вжимает его в землю, закрывая своим телом, и его руки трясутся, а сердце колотится, когда он видит синие глаза, широко раскрытые от ужаса._ _

__Вокруг них хаос, но Эрик не видит ничего, кроме крови._ _

__— Нет… нет-нет-нет… Только не это! Чарльз!_ _

__Кажется, он помешался от страха, но тут Эрик видит слезы, стоящие в глазах Чарльза._ _

___Эрик… Не я ранен… а ты!_ _ _

__— Кто-нибудь, здесь нужна помощь!_ _

__Чарльз упирается ладонями ему в грудь и перекатывает на спину, спихивая с себя. Он поднимается и водит дрожащими руками по его телу, стараясь не прерывать зрительный контакт._ _

__— Хэнк! Проклятье, мне нужно… я…_ _

___Стоп!_ _ _

__На секунду Эрику кажется, что его парализовало, но потом ощущение уходит, и он осознает, почему все вокруг вдруг перестали двигаться. Хэнк и вовсе падает на землю. Эрик с трудом переводит расплывающийся взгляд обратно на Чарльза._ _

__— Впе… впечатляюще…_ _

__— Помолчи, просто по…_ _

___…молчи секунду, невозможный кретин, почему ты никак не, почему ты не можешь, почему, почему, почему…_ _ _

__Что-то мокрое приземляется Эрику на щеку, и он понимает, что это слеза Чарльза. Но он больше ничего не может сделать. Дышать все труднее, и он почему-то чувствует себя свободным._ _

___Это того стоило. Ты… ты всегда того стоил…_ _ _

___Эрик… не смей._ _ _

__Эрик чувствует Чарльза в своей голове. Это ощущение разливается по всему телу, пока тот, наверное, ищет кровотечение. Хочет остановить его. Но Эрику уже неважно. Главное, что Чарльз в безопасности._ _

__Он начинает терять сознание._ _

__Последнее, что чувствует Эрик, точнее всего можно было бы выразить словами «ты не один»._ _

__***_ _

__Чарльз уверен, что люди способны измениться. Что они могут стать лучше и научиться на своих ошибках._ _

__Так много времени и сил у него ушло на то, чтобы оставить позади свое отчаяние и грусть. Вновь принять свою способность и развить ее в полную силу._ _

__Но теперь мир готов попытаться сблизиться с ними, попытаться понять мутантов и подумать о будущем, и такой настрой делает Чарльза невыносимо счастливым. Потому что это значит, что в конце концов все окупилось._ _

__Но Хэнк скептичен и беспокоен, и он тоже по-своему прав. Чарльз знает о покушениях, совершаемых на других мутантов, и знает, что подвергается опасности, когда с помощью Хэнка поднимается на сцену._ _

__Но он хочет быть на равных с людьми. Хочет на собственном примере доказать, что никто не должен никого бояться. Он водит глазами по аудитории, обращаясь ко всем и каждому, но тут натыкается на Эрика._ _

__Это происходит так неожиданно, что Чарльз запинается посреди фразы._ _

__Но это не смущает собравшихся, некоторые даже беззлобно смеются. Но Чарльз может лишь выдавить из себя улыбку. Потому что перед ним стоит не отчаянный, движимый ненавистью Магнето…_ _

__Это Эрик Леншерр. Его Эрик…_ _

__Чарльза окатывает волной счастья, и в то же время он знает, что их очередная встреча не кончится ничем хорошим. Поэтому Чарльз исчезает сразу после окончания своей речи. Таков план, по крайней мере, и поначалу все идет хорошо._ _

__Чарльз настолько поглощен мыслями о появлении Эрика — здесь, посреди мирной конференции, — что ничего не замечает, пока не становится слишком поздно. Хэнк вдруг покрывается шерстью так быстро, что выпускает из рук — лап — коляску Чарльза, и тот чувствует его панику._ _

__Кто-то — молодой мужчина — поднимает пистолет и целится в него, и Чарльз тянется к нему с помощью своей способности. Он хочет остановить его, но мужчина успевает выстрелить, несмотря на пронизывающую его неуверенность. Но тут кто-то опрокидывает коляску Чарльза, роняя его на землю, и сначала он думает, что это среагировал Хэнк, но в следующее мгновение чувствует разум Эрика — и то, как между ними разливается что-то влажное и теплое._ _

__Чарльз вытаскивает свои руки, зажатые между их телами, и видит на них кровь, но она принадлежит не ему. Это кровь Эрика, и Чарльз теряет способность мыслить._ _

__Его разум переворачивается, и застывший на секунду в своем отчаянии Чарльз наконец понимает, что произошло. Он судорожно пытается найти рану, остановить кровь, но никак не может ухватиться за разум Эрика: тот начинает терять сознание._ _

__Чарльз никогда не боялся, что с ним что-нибудь случится._ _

__Он никогда не боялся смерти._ _

__Но боится потерять Эрика._ _

__***_ _

__— Чарльз, тебе нужно поспать._ _

___Я не могу..._ _ _

__Он не может перестать думать об Эрике. О том, как закрылись его серо-зеленые глаза. Как пульс все слабее бился под его окровавленными пальцами, как все быстрее угасал его разум..._ _

__— Чарльз!_ _

__На плечи ложатся синие ладони и легонько его встряхивают. Очень медленно Чарльз поднимает голову и заставляет себя посмотреть в обеспокоенные желтые глаза. Как счастлив был бы он сейчас увидеть Рейвен... Но не такой ценой._ _

__— Не заставляй меня просить Азазеля телепортировать тебя в кровать. Это будет ужасно неловко для всех нас._ _

__Чарльз хотел бы пошутить, улыбнуться в ответ на ее заботу, но может лишь безразлично кивнуть. За плечом Рейвен стоит внимательно изучающий его Азазель. Чарльзу немногое известно об этом человеке: он знает только, что тот понял, что совершил ошибку, поверив в правильность взглядов Шоу. Перед Чарльзом стоит тот, кто лишь хотел сделать мир лучше для их вида._ _

__Возможно, это и заставило Азазеля еще раз прийти на помощь, вытащив их оттуда... Или своеобразная верность тому, кто когда-то освободил его из когтей Шоу._ _

__Чарльз не знает. Он знает лишь, что Азазель — не плохой человек. И что рядом с ним Эрик был в безопасности._ _

__— Ты... позовешь меня, если что-нибудь изменится?_ _

__Чарльз кривится, произнося последнее слово. Это то, чего он так отчаянно ждет уже четыре дня. Что Эрик проснется. Хэнк называет чудом то, что он до сих пор жив…_ _

__— Разумеется, Профессор._ _

__Чарльз мысленно благодарит Азазеля, когда тот не дает Рейвен физически вытолкать его из комнаты. Его руки мгновенно замерзают, выпустив ладонь Эрика, и Чарльз вяло укладывает их на колени._ _

__— Профессор?_ _

__— Да, Азазель?_ _

__От усталости — это чувство стало слишком хорошо знакомо за последние дни — он едва может сфокусироваться на светлых глазах._ _

__— То, что происходит сейчас... эти столкновения... Весь мир знает о них. Я пришел бы и за вами._ _

__Чарльз в недоумении морщит лоб:_ _

__— В смысле?_ _

__Чарльзу всегда хочется знать намерения других и их истинные мотивы, особенно когда эти «другие» так плотно общаются с Рейвен. Он увидел и распознал их связь еще раньше них самих, пусть и сомневался до сих пор в том, что Азазель ответил его сестре взаимностью, особенно с учетом того, что она уже несколько месяцев как вернулась в Вестчестер._ _

__— Он бы не пережил вашей смерти. Я живу уже долго, слишком долго, Профессор. Я знаю, каково это — терять близких. Из-за естественных причин или людской злобы. Как и со многим другим, мне удалось смириться со смертью. Но не нашему с вами другу. Я бы тогда ни за что не подумал, что он прикажет мне вернуться и спасти вас. Но он сделал это, и я понял, как много вы друг для друга значите. Я уже не надеялся отыскать место, где верность ценится больше, чем упрямое отстаивание своей позиции. Но теперь я здесь. И хотел бы здесь и остаться, если мне будут рады._ _

__Чарльз никогда не забудет то, как телепортер вернулся за ним, но до сих пор он был слишком занят переживанием своей боли и потери — иными словами, отчаивался. Поэтому сейчас он едва заметно качает головой._ _

__— Тебе будут здесь рады до тех пор, пока ты сам будешь этого хотеть. Ты никому не обязан здесь, Азазель. Ты... ты свободен._ _

__— «Свободен»... Я уже успел забыть, что это значит._ _

__С этими словами Азазель поворачивается и заходит обратно в комнату. Чарльз смотрит через плечо на лежащего в постели Эрика: на его бледную кожу, встрепанные волосы. Чарльз ни за что бы не подумал, что Эрик закончит вот так._ _

__— Он справится. Он сильный, Чарльз._ _

___Сильный, но не бессмертный._ _ _

__***_ _

__Время теряет всякое значение, когда ты спишь. Есть люди, изначально обладающие идеальным ощущением времени, есть те, кто вследствие каждодневной рутины приучается жить по определенному расписанию и угадывать, который час, но Чарльз не относится ни к тем, ни к другим. Он узнает, который час, с помощью телепатии. Это очень просто: достаточно лишь чутко прислушиваться, чтобы заметить это изменение в сознании, когда кто-нибудь переходит от сна к бодрствованию; легче всего отследить волну в районе половины седьмого, когда просыпается большая часть учеников Чарльза._ _

__Хотя нет: еще проще Чарльзу опираться в этом плане на Хэнка, к чьему распорядку он уже успел привыкнуть за двенадцать лет. Но в последнее время... последние пятьдесят два часа все его внимание приковано к другому человеку. К его молчащему разуму._ _

__Поэтому Чарльз мгновенно просыпается, как только замечает едва различимое изменение в этом молчании, и садится в постели быстрее, чем рядом с его кроватью в облаке дыма материализуется Азазель. Чарльз вцепляется в протянутую красную руку и в следующее мгновение оказывается уже в другой комнате._ _

___Хэнк, скорее сюда!_ _ _

__Тот реагирует, но Чарльз не вслушивается в ответ; он хватает Эрика за руку и чувствует, как еле заметно вздрагивают его пальцы. Он просыпается. Чарльз чувствует это в его разуме подобно тому, как цветок раскрывается под первыми солнечными лучами._ _

___Очень... поэтично, Чарльз. Вот только я точно не цветок, хотя ты... такой же теплый, как солнце._ _ _

__Шепот Эрика в его голове похож на взмах крыльев: тихий и слабый. Но он _здесь,_ и Чарльз обессиленно роняет голову на руки, стискивающие ладонь Эрика._ _

__Азазель сжимает его плечо, и Чарльз догадывается, что похож сейчас на сумасшедшего, смеясь и плача одновременно. Но Эрик..._ _

__Эрик жив, и... и Чарльз больше ни о чем не может думать. Единственная мысль так переполняет его сейчас, что, наверное, даже жители Бруклина в курсе того, что произошло, но Чарльзу все равно._ _

___***_  
***  
*** 

__Если бы раньше кто-нибудь сказал Эрику, что он осядет, заведет семью и станет учителем, Эрик сначала признал бы его психом за такую идиотскую попытку навешать лапшу на уши, а потом пустил бы пулю ему в лоб._ _

___Эрик!_ _ _

__Чарльз неодобрительно качает головой, но улыбка несколько смазывает эффект. Эрик смотрит на сверток в руках любимого и не верит, что все это правда._ _

__— Он прекрасен. Такой замечательный..._ _

__— Который у тебя?_ _

__— Не имеет значения._ _

__Эрик усмехается и наклоняется к Чарльзу, целуя его в висок. Пять маленьких синих пальчиков хватают его за указательный с удивительной для ребенка силой. Синий же хвост наматывается на запястье Эрика, и Чарльз начинает смеяться:_ _

__— Кажется, ты ему нравишься._ _

__— Не так сильно, как ты._ _

__Кто-то прыскает, прерывая их сюсюканье (да, Эрик готов признать, что это оно и есть), и он выпрямляется, чтобы посмотреть на Рейвен. По ней не скажешь, что всего день назад она родила здоровую двойню. Ее выдают только глаза. В них нет смущения и неуверенности, которые Эрик увидел при первой встрече, нет и холодности, с которой он столкнулся в Вашингтоне. Сейчас они полны гордости и любви. И Эрик рад, что она выбрала этот путь, а не тот, который он ей указал._ _

__— Умилительно наблюдать, как два здоровых мужика превращаются в мамаш при виде ребенка, но, если вы не против, я бы хотела уложить детей спать._ _

__— Да, конечно, извини._ _

__Чарльз с сожалением отдает ребенка Рейвен, и Эрик вопросительно смотрит на него, почувствовав укол тоски._ _

__— Ни за что бы не подумал, что стану дядей. Я так счастлив за тебя!_ _

__Судя по всему, Рейвен тоже слышит в словах Чарльза, что он горд не только ее решением стать матерью. После всего, что она пережила в детстве... У Эрика были свои сомнения, когда восемь с небольшим месяцев назад выяснилось, что Рейвен забеременела от Азазеля, однако вот они сегодня — здесь, рядом с ними. И Эрик рад, что они совладали со своими первоначальными сомнениями._ _

__— Даже не знаю... Спасибо, Чарльз._ _

__Тот отвечает сестре, и их короткий разговор остается между ними, но Эрик не против. Он знает, что они оба доверяют ему, и знает их самих, поэтому примерно понимает, о чем может идти речь, но не встревает. Некоторые вещи просто не предназначены для его ушей, и это нормально._ _

__***_ _

__— Ты хочешь детей?_ _

__— Что?_ _

__Чарльз читает в кровати, но тут же откладывает книгу, когда Эрик ложится рядом и кладет ладонь ему на пояс. Эрик забирается рукой под бело-синюю пижаму и нежно гладит теплый мягкий живот._ _

__— У нас с тобой, конечно, вряд ли получится, но если ты правда хочешь..._ _

__— Стой, подожди. Я... не хочу детей, Эрик. Дом и так полон, и они все равно как родные, так что... нет, правда._ _

__Чарльз мягко целует его, но Эрик все равно хочет знать, что стало причиной той тоски, и поэтому слегка отстраняется._ _

__— Что тогда?_ _

__Чарльз густо краснеет, и Эрик, не удержавшись, целует его в шею, куда спускается румянец._ _

__— Это глупо, и ты будешь надо мной смеяться._ _

__— Не буду. Обещаю._ _

___Лжец!_ _ _

___Говори уже, Чарльз._ _ _

__Тот кусает себя за губу, и Эрик отклоняется назад, чтобы лучше его видеть. Чарльз нервно проводит рукой по волосам, но они все равно непослушно падают обратно ему на лоб._ _

__Эрик вдруг ощущает его неуверенность и снова эту тоску. Должно быть, дело серьезно: Чарльз редко сомневается, прежде чем сказать ему о чем-то. Потом он берет Эрика за руку и водит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони._ _

__— Я так горжусь Рейвен. Я хочу сказать, после всего, что мы пережили, я уже не надеялся увидеть ее вновь. И когда она вдруг появилась здесь, я решил, что помутился рассудком. Но она пришла, осталась и... теперь у нее есть семья._ _

__Эрик может его понять. Он и сам не ожидал вновь увидеть Рейвен. Но когда он очнулся и увидел их всех…_ _

__Сойти с ума — это самый большой страх Эрика, если не считать страха, что с Чарльзом что-нибудь случится. Поэтому он решил, что слетел с катушек, когда Рейвен, наделавшая дел после его заключения в Пентагон и вновь объявившаяся десять лет спустя, вдруг появилась в дверях его комнаты._ _

__Так что Эрик отлично понимает Чарльза. Но ведь это еще не все…_ _

__— Просто… увидеть ее такой…_ _

__Эрика пронзает догадка, и он притягивает к себе Чарльза, пока тот с тяжелым вздохом не кладет голову ему на грудь._ _

__— Я всегда мечтал, чтобы у меня тоже была такая мать, и я… я знаю, что ты почти не говоришь о своей, но я так хотел бы лично знать Эди, потому что она так любила тебя, и я…_ _

__Эрик гладит его по спине одной рукой, нежно расчесывая другой темные волосы._ _

__— Это не глупо, Чарльз. И я хотел бы того же. Я уверен, что ты бы ей понравился._ _

__— Да?_ _

__Губы Эрика растягиваются в улыбке, и он кивает. Одно то, как самозабвенно любит его Чарльз после всего, что он сделал… других вариантов просто нет._ _

__— Абсолютно точно._ _

__— Спасибо._ _

__Эрик замирает в замешательстве. Чарльзу не за что его благодарить… Но тот плотнее придвигается к нему._ _

___Как же, за то, что ты здесь. Что спас меня, что остался, что ты… Я люблю тебя, Эрик, больше, чем могу выразить._ _ _

___И я тебя люблю._ _ _

__Он отдал бы свою жизнь за то, чтобы Чарльз был в безопасности._ _

__И сегодня он знает, что чуть было так не поступил. Потому что предназначавшаяся Чарльзу пуля порвала аорту, насквозь пронзив тело Эрика. И если бы Азазель не среагировал достаточно быстро и не телепортировался к ним, если бы Чарльз не попытался остановить кровотечение… Его бы здесь не было._ _

__После всего, что сделал Эрик, его все-таки спасли. И под этим он подразумевает не столько свою жизнь, сколько будущее. Не будь Чарльза, Эрик уже давно погиб бы. Утонул бы — буквально — в собственной неукротимой ненависти._ _

__Но вот он здесь._ _

__У Эрика есть все, о чем он раньше не мог и помыслить, и это наполняет его теплом и любовью._ _

__Возможность каждый вечер засыпать рядом с Чарльзом и каждое утро просыпаться рядом с ним делает его счастливым._ _

__Преподавание истории и иностранных языков маленьким мутантам доставляет неожиданное удовольствие._ _

__Принятие Логана и Хэнка значит больше, чем Эрик мог себе представить._ _

__И все это прекрасно дополняется дружбой с Рейвен и Азазелем._ _

__Эрик давно смирился с тем, что ему придется провести жизнь в одиночестве и ненависти._ _

__Но никогда не думал, что у него будет семья, которая принесет ему мир, о котором мечтал для него Чарльз._ _


End file.
